Sooner or Later
by ROHbot5150
Summary: Set during and after .07 Peter has been kidnapped by the company and has his memory wiped he now works for them will he ever find out the truth about his employers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from heroes or any of the characters mentioned in this fic.

Summary: set during and after "0.7" Peter has been kidnapped by the company.

**Sooner or Later**

Peter stirs as he awakes and forgets where he is but he then see's that he is in a cell with a view mirror, He tries to go over the last thing he remembers he then recalls he was at a bar having a drink when this woman called Candice started flirting with him and bought him a drink as he took a few swigs of it he started feeling dizzy which he felt something was wrong as he didn't have much to drink to begin with. He then collapsed before he passed out he could barely see Candice standing over him with two big men in suits and sunglasses before he passes out.

The lights were still out but then they suddenly switched on as the light went into his eyes as the his eyes adjusted to the light he could see that Candice woman standing behind a man who looked like he was in late forties maybe early fifties stand behind the view mirror looking on as two men in black suits came inand stood behind them as the man opens a file and starts to talk.

"Well sir you have been a hard man to track down ever since you learned how to turn invisible from our old friend Claude we have hunted everywhere for you my name is Thompson and welcome to Primatech Paper" said Thompson with a grin.

"Who are you, What do do want from me" asked Peter trieing to struggle against the chains but to no avail as Thompson pulls out a file.

"Lets see what we have here, Peter Petrelli son of Arthur and Angela Petrelli the brother of Nathan Petrelli and the brother in law of Hiedi Petrelli, A former hospice nurse..."

"What are you stalkers or something who are you why have you brought me here" shouted Peter banging on the glass.

"Well Mr Petrelli you are a very dangerous man and we don't want you to became a threat to the public so we have brought you here to protect them and yourself" said Thompson.

"So what are you going to do with me" asked Peter.

"We don't know yet we are waiting for our orders for that enjoy" said Thompson as he leaves with Candice winking at Peter as she leaves as well as she turns the lights off on the way out so Peter is sitting in the dark thinking what to do.

* * *

Matt Parkman was in his cell asleep before he could wake up to screams in his head.

"WAKE UP PARKMAN RISE AND SHINE" shouted/thought Bennett.

"What the..." said Matt shakily as he slowly sat up his sleeping.

"If you can hear me then bang on the pipes in your cell twice" said Bennett as Parkman slowly got up and banged on the pipes.

"Good you can hear me right around now a man in a white coat will try to sedate you again and take you for more tests so use those pipes to knock him out, get Ted Sprague out of his cell then come and get me" said/thought Bennett.

Matt confused started ripping the pipes off the wall and sure enough he could hear a beeping noise sounding like the white coat is using a card to enter the cell as Matt quickly dashed for the door and hitting the white who knocking him unconcious as he picks up the man's keys and pass and with Bennets directions he finds Teds cell and unlocks his cell as he runs in and finds Ted asleep.

"Hey Ted wake up we've got to move lets go" said Matt shaking Ted who wakes up.

"What the hell, Parkman whats going on" said Ted jumping up.

"We have to go Bennets got a plan" saif Matt with urgency trieing to get Ted to move.

"Hold on Bennet you were listening to him this could be another trap" shouted Ted.

"Would you rather have a chance to escape or stay here" shouted Parkman as Ted thinks about it but then the alarm goes off meaning they've found out that Matt has escaped as Ted then gives up as he leaves with Matt and they run down the hallway with Bennet giving Matt directions and telling him to tell Ted to use an EMP to disable the alarms and as Ted does this all the lights went out and the alarms stopped. After arguing over whether to save Bennet or not Ted gives in and follows Matt to Bennets cell and releases him as they try to escape not knowing that Peter has also been captured.

* * *

Peter wakes up and see's that hes back home on his bed wondering if that was real or a really bad dream as he got up but then Nathan enters the room.

"Peter where have you been you've been missing for three days we've all been worried sick" said Nathan.

"I was missing" said Peter not sure what he was dreaming or this was reality.

"Yeah we called the police and everything mom's been worried sick" said Nathan.

"Really where is she" said Peter.

"I'm here Peter" said Angela as Peter turned around and hugged his mother tight.

"We were all so worried about you Peter" said Angela as she then lets go and slaps him.

"What was that for" said Peter holding his cheek.

"For making us all worried sick and only to come back and find you asleep in bed where on Earth have you been" shouted Angela as Peter tried to remember.

"I...I don't know" said Peter confused as Thompson entered the room.

"You" said Peter as he angrily pushes Angela and Nathan out of the way and gets ready for a fight.

"Stop playing around Candice we've got work to do" said Thompson and suddenly Peter finds himself back in his cell and Nathan disappreared as Angela turning into Candice.

"Wha... what the hell was that" said Peter in shock looking around him and it was the same cell he was in earlier.

"Oh that, That was an illusion thats my thing, By the way your cute when you're angry" said Candice sliding a finger down his cheek as she walks away with a smile and a chuckle as Peter looks on in shock, anger and confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooner or Later**

Bennet, Matt and Ted were running along a road next trieing to find the nearest cafe to stop and discuss the situation.

"I still don't see why you won't let me nuke the place" shouted Ted as they kept running.

"It's not exactly the most subtle thing in the world is it" said Matt.

"It gets the job done" said Ted.

"Yeah and then you'll every agent in America on your tail" said Bennet as they eventually found a cafe and went in and got a table.

"How are we safe in here" said Ted looking really uncomfortable.

"They wouldn't dare touch us in a public place" said Bennet picking up the menu.

"Why the hell not" asked Ted getting more and more jumpy.

"Because kicking the door down of a public place with too many eyes looking wouldn't exactly be ideal would it" said Bennet as Ted sighed.

"So what are we going to do then?" asked Matt.

"All I know is that they have a new tracking system in New York we take that out then we will be free to go right for their heart" said Bennet

"Why don't we just go for the heart right away?" asked Ted.

"Because with this new tracking system you don't need a tracker on your neck it just finds you, wherever you are in this world it will find you, If we stick to public transport and remain unspectacular then we should get to New York with little fuss" said Bennet as he goes into his pocket and takes out three bus tickets.

"Hold on I can't go my pregnant wife is at home I have to get back to her" said Matt starting to get up but Bennet pulls him back down.

"If you call or go home to your wife then she, you and your unborn child will be dead in five minutes they will most likely have your wife under survelience if you come into contact with her in anyway, shape or form then chances are you won't be able to hold your child put it that way we have to be smart about this" said Bennet as Matt and Ted looked at eachother and gave in as they nodded at Bennet as the waitress comes over to take their order.

* * *

Thompson was walking down a hall towards Peters cell talking with an agent before everything around them turned into a jungle as Candice wanders out wondering whats going on.

"Candice is this some kind of joke" said Thompson.

"Who me oh please if this was me I'd make it be Paris or Hawaii or something" said Candice looking around in disgust.

If its not you then wh... Petrelli" said Thompson realising it must be him as they hurry to where his cell would have been but then some of the guards get shoved down as foot steps could be heard running away as they chased the sound of the foot steps.

"I think this will help" said Candice as she makes an illusion that they are back at Primatech and that Peter is visible.

"Oh no you don't" said Peter as he creates another illusion that they are in some sort of temple as he makes himself invisible again and makes another run for it as Thompson and the guards look around confused before they see Peter make a run for it as Candice looks on impressed but walks non chalant after them.

Peter turns a corner wondering where to go next as the illusion fades back to Primatech realising that Candice must have cancelled it out he runs to any random door and opens a closet he hears voices shouting that "he must be this way" he takes a chance and runs into the closet and shuts the door as the guards run past as he breaths a sigh of relief as he slowly opens the door to see that he guards have gone and when he was sure that they were he tries to walk out but then he finds himself at home at the dinner table with Candice walking in.

"Wow that's really impressive seeing you do what I can do but that's useless as whatever you can do I can undo it and go one better" said Candice as she turns into Angela.

"So sit down and be a good boy dear" said Angela/Candice with a smile as Peter turns it back to Primatech snd runs away again as she turns back to her usual self

"Oh okay if thats the way you want to play then its on" said Candice running after him as she turns a corner after him and see's that he has disappeared as she makes the illusion to make Peter visible and he's still not there.

"Oh this is going to be fun" said Candice with a smile running along to catch him but Peter used his flying and invisible abilities at once as he was above Candice with his back to the ceiling and waits till she's gone as he gently comes back down to the ground and quietly runs in the opposite direction and eventually see's the paper fronts entrance as he takes care of the guards with his telekinesis. He takes one of their keycards as the door opens as he turns invisible again and leaves the factory. Now all he has to do is find out where he is and where to go as he reasoned that if they know who his family is they must be watching them as well, But first things first he must find out where he is and regroup as he heads in a random direction and hopes for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooner or Later**

Peter was walking down the street and asked a random person where he is.

"Excuse me sir where are we, What state is this?" asked Peter.

"Odessa, Texas why, Were you dragged into the middle of no where or something" replied the man.

"You don't know the half of it, Thanks" said Peter as he continues on, Now that he knows where he is he must decide on what to do he then notices two people in suits and sunglasses across the street who look like they are looking for someone as he walks on trieing to not do anything suspicious or that would cast attention to him as he see's another pair of men in suits and sunglasses looking around as he turns invisible and sneaks past them.

He turns around to see if there are other agents around him he turns around and bumps into Matt Parkman who look's around confused as he couldn't see anything.

"Parkman come on stop fooling around we haven't got any time to lose" said Bennet as he and Ted walked on but Matt kept looking around as he could hear someone else's thought's and they were close.

"Hang on Officer Parkman" said Peter becoming visible in front of Matt startling him.

"Petrelli what are you doing here" said Matt suprised and confused as Bennet and Ted turn around to see him.

"Who is this guy Parkman?" asked Ted as Peters hands started to glow.

"Whoa whats happening to me" said Peter shaking his hands freaking out.

"Whats he doing" asked Ted.

"He's absobing your ability" said Bennet.

"What do you mean, so he can start to do what I can do as well?" asked Ted.

"Yes he can, How do you control it Ted?" asked Bennet.

"Just relax as much possible" replied Ted.

"Petrelli just try to relax try to calm down" said Bennet as Peter started taking deep breaths as the glowing started to fade away.

"Phew" said Peter breathing a sigh of relief.

"Mr Petrelli what are you doing here?" asked Bennet already fearing what the answer is going to be.

"Mr Bennet erm... I was here visiting family" lied Peter to avoid suspicion but Matt heard his thoughts and finding out why he's really here.

"You were kidnapped by them too" said Matt as Peter looks at him suprised.

"You were as well" said Peter suprised.

"Will you keep quiet about it you're raising suspicion" said Bennet looking around making sure that no one was looking as they see the agents walking away not noticing them.

"Mr Bennet you taken in by these guys too?" asked Peter.

"Taken in, I used to work for them" said Bennet.

"So what are you doing here then?" as Matt.

"I just escaped from Primatech and I just learned we're in Odessa, Texas I don't know what to do" said Peter as Bennet had an idea.

"How about we help you get home to New York because that's where we're heading for" said Bennet.

"Really" said Peter.

"Yeah we're catching a bus, We have to go now though so come on" said Bennet as the four start walking to the bus stop.

* * *

They have just left Texas and were starting to settle down on the coach as the journey seemingly took forever, Suddenly the coach then turned into a plane as it was going along the motorway as the driver tried to stop the bus/plane as it screeched to a halt as the plane then turned into a bus again as then men in uniforms that resemble a SWAT team started charging on board the coach checking everyone's faces as Candice walks in and spots them sitting at the back and smiles as she walks towards them.

As Peter and co were at the back they had time to escape as Peter and Matt smashed the back window and they jumped out of the bus as then a train was speeding towards them as they all jumped out of the way as the train then disappeared they all got up only to all get bundled by the men in SWAT uniforms.

Ted now enraged starts to glow.

As a car pulled up and Thompson steps out and holds a gun to Bennets head.

"Sorry old friend orders or not you're to resourceful to be left alive as he pulls the trigger as Bennets closes his eyes his life flashing before him but death didn't come as he opens one eye to see the bullet floating in mid air as the men who were restraining Peter fly away from him as the bullet drops to the floor. Bennet then takes Thompson down, Disarms him and kicks him in the ribs as Claie then spin kicks him in the head.

"What the..." said Bennet holding his jaw as Claire then fades into Candice.

"Aww did that hurt never mind" smiled Candice as the men bundled Bennet restraining him as they did Matt and Ted as Peter fought them off with his telekinesis as he freed Ted and Matt as they tried to fight the others off as Peter went to help Bennet from Candice and Thompson.

"Come on Mr Hero lets see what you've got" said Candice as he makes an illusion that she is Spider-man and starts throwing punches and kicks at Peter who teleported behind her and sends her flying at the other agents as she turns back into Candice.

Agents try restraining Ted and Matt as they tried to help Bennet as Ted loses control over his radioactive ability.

"Ahhhh help me I'm losing control over it" said Ted holding up his hands trieing to control it but Thompson shoots a tranquiliser at Ted which puts him to sleep he then pulls out a gun and aims it at Bennet but Matt tackles him down to the floor as Thompson shoots it accidently as the bullet hits Peter in the head as he collapses and Bennet runs over to him shaking him violently.

"Come on Petrelli regenerate come on" shouted Bennet shaking Peter at the shoulders as more agents tried to get to him but he pulled out his gun and shot them down as Parkman gets up and runs over to them.

"What now" said Matt breathing heavily and getting jumpy as he looks around to see if anyone else is still standing.

"We have to go about it alone now" said Bennet getting up as they take the car that Thompson arrived in as they continued on as Candice and Thompson recoverd as they seized Ted's body and put him in the van that the men in uniforms came in as Thompson and Candice checked on Peter.

"Well we just can't leave him here" said Thompson as he signalled for the men in uniform to come and take him away.

"Shame, He was great fun" said Candice feeling disappointed.

"What are you talking about, He's still alive he can regenerate but not while that bullet is still in his head, Come on take him away" said Thompson to the men who are loading him up onto the van as Candice looks on in suprise as they take him back to Primatech.

* * *

**Primatech Paper**

"Who needs the Haitian when we have 21st century technology" said Thompson as he looks at Peter who was in a tube in a lab back at Primatech Paper.

"What are you going to do with him" asked Candice with her arms crossed.

"We are going to reset his memory and tell him that he has always worked for us but can't remember anything because of amnesia and by the way he is also your new partner Candice, Enjoy" smiled Thompson as he walked away leaving Candice to think about that as she looks down at Peter who looks completly lifeless as she smiles and leaves.

* * *

If you're reading this and you enjoyed it don't forget to leave a review on your way out thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooner or Later**

Thompson and Candice were walking down a hall discussing what they were going to do with Ted and Peter.

"What are we going to do with radioactive man" asked Candice.

"We are just waiting for orders on that right now we are going to check on our new friend" said Thompson as they enter the chamber where Peter is being kept.

"Hows our man doing" asked to Thompson to the professor who was monitoring Peter's status on a console as he pushed a few buttons.

"Very well sir he should be awake in about a minute and he shouldn't remember anything except his abilities and how to use them, No memory what so ever not even how he acquired his abilities or even his own name" said the professor as he continued to push buttons on the console as the tube Peter was in lowered to the floor.

"Very good" said Thompson with a smirk as he went to stand in front of the tube to greet Peter.

* * *

Peters starts to stir as he opens an eye and is momentarily blinded by the light as his eyes adjust to it and after rubbing his eyes he looks to see where he is and see's he's in some sort of tube with an old man in front of him, a woman and two men in white coats at a console.

"We gave him a double dose of the wake up stiff so the disorientation should go quickly" said one of the men at the console as the other pushes a button and the tube opens up as he slowly sits up.

"Hello there Peter we were worried about you there for a second" said Thompson smiling at Peter.

"Peter..." said Peter looking around confused not remembering anything.

"Oh yeah of course you took one big hit to the head must expect long term memory loss from that try not to panic you're safe, you're here with friends" said Thompson as he waves his arms around looking at Candice and the men to show that they mean no harm.

"Wh... who am I... who are you" said Peter holding his head as climbs out of the tube as he shakes his head to get rid of the cobwebs.

"Your name is Peter Petrelli from New York City your mother is called Angela, Your brother is called Nathan, my name is Thompson and thats the lovely Candice over there" said Thompson as Candice smiles and waves over to Peter who still looks confused.

"Where are we" asked Peter looking around and seeing that he is in some sort of lab with several tubes like the one he was in.

"We are at Primatech Paper your work place" said Thompson.

"I work here?" asked Peter.

"Oh yeah you're one of our top guys with your special abilities you're the star of this show Peter come on let us refresh your memory" as Thompson and Candice took Peter to a random room and before Peter entered the room Candice made an illusion of an office with photo's of Angela and Nathan and other things.

"As you can see this is your office see here's photo's of your mother and your brother" said Thompson as Peter picked them up wondering what they are really like as he cannot remember them.

"And Peter we know of your... special abilities" said Thompson puting a hand on his shoulder.

"You do" said Peter suprised.

"Yes we do, We have helped you use them to their full potential do you remember how you got them" asked Thompson curiosly as Peter tried to think long and hard about how he got them but came up with nothing.

"No, No I don't" said Peter sighing.

"Thats okay we're going to help you get back into your routine, Here at the company we all round up people who have special abilities like you and Candice and we help them to use their gifts to their fullest potential and most of them join us" said Thompson as they carried on walking.

"And what happens to those that don't" asked Peter.

"We do what ever the chain of command tells us to do sometimes we keep them prisoner, other times we kill them..." said Thompson.

"You execute them" said Peter looking disgusted.

"Yes they are a danger to the public and we cannot let them go out with the knowledge of the powers that they posses it's to dangerous" said Thompson stopping.

"So what do I do" asked Peter.

"We have someone in Long Island, New York we'd like you and Candice to look into this guy who has abilities like you this should be a great chance to get you back into routine, Your plane leaves in an hour so enjoy it you two" said Thompson as he hands Candice the paper with the info on it.

"Come on mister lets get going" said Candice playfully nudging Peter as she walks off as Peter follows but isn't quite sure of all this as he remained quiet on the journey to New York which Candice thought was frustrating.

"Are you always this quiet?" asked Candice.

"I don't know since I can't remember" replied Peter as he rested his head on his arm which was on the arm rest on the plane.

"Ah touche" said Candice thanking the company that they haven't given her a complete dunce to work with even if he can't remember anything.

* * *

**Long Island, New York **

They were walking down a street and into a parking lot at night with Candice pulling out the paper with information and looking at it.

"Okay we have Robert Drake he's 29 years old, He works at a bank, He also lives with his girlfriend of five years ain't that sweet plus he can control ice and cold temperatures" said Candice before Peter interupted.

"Do you have information on anybody you want?" asked Peter.

"Yes and you mean "we" since you work for the company as well" said Candice.

"Yeah alright so whats the plan then?" asked Peter.

"Well we'll catch him on his way out of here, So here's the plan let me talk to him if he co-operates then bring him back to Texas with us if he doesn't then you can use one of your many powers to make him come with us willing or not" said Candice as they notice a man opening up his car as he gets in as they walk over and stand in front of it.

"Hey handsome do you know a Robert Drake" asked Candice.

"Yeah you're speaking to him" said Drake.

"Oh really well we work for Primatech paper and we just want to ask a few questions" said Candice confidently.

"Why would a paper company want to ask me a few questions?" asked Drake suspiciously.

"Oh, About a certain thing that you can do with ice" said Candice smiling as Drake looked at them in suprise.

"Wha... how did you know about that" stuttered Drake.

"Oh we know everything about you Mr Drake like that you work in a bank, your girlfriend for five years is called Terri..."

"How the hell do you know all this" shouted Drake as he started to get angry and his hands started to glow blue.

"Because we know you can do that" sad Candice pointing at Drake's hands as Peter felt his hands tingle as he looked down at them and see's that they were glowing blue as well.

"Oh boy" said Peter shaking his hands as Candice and Drake turn to look at him.

"Oh cool you're getting his powers now are you" said Candice with a smile as Peter tried to control it.

"Wha... he can do what I can" said Drake in shocked.

"Oh yeah he can and so much more that's why we want to talk to you we all have special abilities like he can copy other peoples's powers and me, Well" said Candice as she turns into Robert Drake as Drake fell backwards in shock.

"Me I can make illusions" said Candice/Drake with a smile as she turned back into Candice.

"Now enough fooling around we need you to come with us to our branch in New York City and have some tests done on you to see how much control over you're abilities you have, How powerful they are you know that kind of thing" said Candice.

"What, And become your guinea pig I don't think so" said Drake as he gets in the car.

"Oh come on its not a guinea pig and its not painful or anything, Thats if you co-operate of course" said Candice confidently.

"And what happens if I don't" said Drake getting annoyed.

"Our orders were to bring you in co-operative or otherwise and you don't know what other powers Peter here has so do you really want to risk it" said Candice smugly.

"I'll take that risk" said Drake as he shoots a beam of ice at Peter who counters with a beam of his own at the last second as they are at a stalemate as Drake tries to fire another one but Peter teleports out of the way as it hits a car which becomes a big block of ice as Drake looks around frantically.

"Where are you show yourself" shouted Drake as he looks at Candice who's laughing.

"Shut up" shouted Drake as he was aiming to fire an ice beam at Candice but then everything fades into black as he looks around scared.

"Wha... what are you doing" shouts Drake looking around scared.

"Oh illusions of people aren't the only thing I can do, I can do things much more complex" said Candice as Peter appears in front of Drake and sends him flying with his telekinesis into a car windscreen knocking him out.

"Hmmm nice teamwork" said Candice as she goes to check on Drake as Peter follows and see's that he's just unconcious.

"Well all thats left is to take him to Texas and let them deal with him" said Candice as she takes out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" asked Peter.

"Calling the company to pick us up and take us back" replied Candice as she dialed the number.

"I can take us there quicker" said Peter as he grabs Drake by the leg and Candice around the waist as they teleport to Primatech paper in front of Thompson who see's Drake.

"Had fun I see" said Thompson as he signals for two agents to take Drake away.

"Well done you two I see he didn't want to co-operate oh well, So Peter how did you find first mission back?" asked Thompson.

"Yeah okay I absorbed his power" nodded Peter.

"Good oh good I'll let you two know when we find someone else to pick up" said Thompson as he walks away leaving Peter and Candice and Peter hadn't noticed he still had his arm around Candice's waist.

"Peter you can let go of me now" said Candice with a smile as Peter realises and quickly takes his arm away and looking away blushing as Candice smiles at this.

"Awww you're cute whe you're embarrassed well it was fun partnering up with we should do it another time. said Candice winking at Peter as she walks away as Peter watches her leave.

* * *

Remember don't forget that review lol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooner or Later**

"What are we doing here again?" asked Peter as he and Candice were wandering the streets of New Orleans, Louisiana.

"How many times do I have to tell you we are in west of New Orleans to find someone called Remy LeBeau he's 37 he's apparently a professional theif so watch your stuff and he can make objects explode using kinetic energy transfer to charge the object, Hmm sounds intresting and he lives in an appartment right over there" said Candice pointing a to a buliding which look's like it's going to collapse at any moment.

"In that rag tag old thing" said Peter looking at it.

"Yep come on let's get this over and done with" said Candice walking to the door and knocks on it but there is no answer as she knocks again.

"Well maybe he's not in" said Peter.

"Oh really well lets wait for him shall we well break this door down lets get practise for a new move" said Candice.

"Well there's this one I've been wanting to try out better stand back" said Peter as Candice moves out of the way as Peter tries to focus as he puts a hand on the door and the wood around his hand starts to turn to ice as it eventually covers the whole door and he uses telekinesis to smash the door into pieces.

"Very good now lets get comfortable we might be in for a wait as she storms in raids the cupboards and flops on the couch turning on the TV in what felt like a flash as Peter looks on amazed as he sat down and ate some nachos as Candice rested her legs on Peters lap not taking her eyes off the TV as they waited for this guy to come back.

It was four hours later and LeBeau still hasn't turned up yet as Candice and Peter were starting to get bored as he didn't have any DVD's or game console's or anything and they ate all the food.

"Man what does this guy do in here" asked Peter as someone ran in.

"Who the hell are you two, What happened to the door" said the man.

"You must be Remy LeBeau" said Candice yawning as she got up as Peter stood up as well.

"Yeah thats me what the hell do you want" said LeBeau who was getting ready for a fight.

"Well we are from Primatech paper asking about your ability to make things explode with charging kinetic energy into them" said Candice.

"What about about it" said LeBeau suspiciously.

"Well we work for someone that wants to help you with dealing with this and I'm sure you'd call it burden" said Candice.

"I don't want your help get out" shouted LeBeau.

"Alright, alright hey Peter help us out here would ya" asked Candice as Peter nodded as he sends Lebeau into a wall and then sends up back first into the ceiling.

"What the hell, What the fuck was that" shouted Lebeau.

"Oh that's right you are the only one with super powers in this world aren't ya silly me to think that" said Candice sarcastically.

"What the fuck do you want from me" shouted LeBeau.

"As we said we want to help you but you aren't making this easy" said Candice.

"Okay, okay I will do what you want just let me down" said LeBeau as Candice nodded at Peter who sent LeBeau back to the floor roughly.

"Now be a good boy and shut up for a minute, Okay Pete do your thing... well one of them" said Candice as Peter put his hand around Candice's waist again.

"Hmmm I could get used to this" said Candice with a smile as Peter blushed but LeBeau grabbed anything he could get his hands on which was a bannana peel and charged it to explode as he hit Peter with it as it exploded burning his face as Peter covered up his face screaming in pain.

"Oh now you should not have done that" said Candice as she makes an illusion that LeBeau is looking at himself as he looks shocked.

"Now buddy that was a mistake" said Candice as she spinkicks LeBeau in the head as he gets knocked down but stumbles back up as Peter removes his hands to reveal bad burns on his face as they slowly disappear as LeBeau looks on in terror.

"What the hell... who are you peop.." before LeBeau could finish his sentence he was punched in the face by Peter who was in a fit of rage which sent him backwards as Peter grabbed him, Picked him up and punched him again several times until LeBeau was bleeding profusely from the nose as Peter sends him through a wall as he picks up a crisp packet and charges it with enrgy as he prepares to throw it at LeBeau but Candice gets in the way.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down big guy we have orders to bring him back alive remember" said Candice looking at Peter with her hand on his chest as he look's at Lebeau and takes a deep breath and throws the packet out of the window as it explodes which suprises them.

"Whoa you did that without thinking"said Candice looking impressed.

"Well yeah I was angry" said Peter not sure what to say.

"Impressive" said Candice as she checks on Lebeau and see's that he is out cold.

"Well lets get back to the office" said Candice as Peter teleports them back to Primatech as they drop off LeBeau and they didn't have any more assignments for the day so they were finished as Peter approached Thompson who was talking to an agent.

"Excuse me Thompson can I talk to you?" asked Peter.

"Of course Peter lets take a walk" said Thompson as he put's an arm on Peters shoulder as they started walking down a hallway.

"You said I'm from New York but I haven't been back there since my amnesia and I have no place to go so I was wondering if you could show me where I live as I have no where else to go?" asked Peter.

"Of course I will Peter okay we have your address on the database we'll print it out and fly you to New York and take you there" said Thompson with a smile.

"Really thanks" said Peter.

"No problem go to the airport now and get the next flight to New York we'll take care of it on your way there and we'll have someone pick you up" said Thompson as someone passes him a piece of paper which he hands to Peter.

"Heres your address our man will take you there" said Thompson as Peter gives his thanks and leaves the factory only for Candice to catch up to him.

"So Pete what are you doing tonight" asked Candice as they were walking down the street.

"Well I was going to New York and find out where I live" said Peter.

"Really I live in New York to" said Candice.

"Really" said Peter smiling.

"Yeah hey do you fancy coming out tonight I'll refresh your whole memory of New York and give you the tour" said Candice.

"Sure" said Peter as he they went to the airport, Flew to New York and went their seperate ways as Peter got picked up and got taken to his appartment as he got refamiliar with it all. He later met up with Candice as they went to a bar and got a drink.

"Well what do you make of New York so far" asked Candice with a smile as she takes a swig of her drink.

"Well I like it, Well I have to as I've been here my whole life as far as I've been told" said Peter as he took a swig of his drink.

After a few drinks Candice offered to take Peter on a tour of New York as they eventually finish as they walk past Candice's appartment.

"Well this is my place fancy coming in for a drink" asked Candice as she opens the door.

"Yeah sure" said Peter as he goes in as he settles down as Candice gets some drinks and sits down with him as they chat for a while and after several drinks they were getting a bit tipsy.

"So Pete now that you have found your way home what are you going to do now" asked Candice.

"I don't know I guess carry on working for the company I don't know what else to do what about you" asked Peter half asleep.

"I guess I'll carry on working for on working for the company as well that's all I've ever done" said Candice as the stayed silent for a while.

"Well I better be off thanks for the drinks" said Peter slowly standing up.

"Whats the hurry we don't have work tomorrow" said Candice as she stumbles up as well.

"Well I don't know what the hurry is but..." said Peter as he and Candice were almost nose to nose as they leant closer and kissed as Peter put his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him as she wraps her arms around his neck running her fingers through his hair as they continued to kiss until Candice broke it off and took Peters hand and led him to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooner or Later**

"So Pete what do you fancy doing today" said Candice wrapping herself in the sheets and circling her finger around Peter's chest.

"I don't know what do you fancy doing" said Peter turning to his side to look at her.

"Well I fancy getting a Subway for breakfast fancy one?" asked Candice as she got up putting clothes on.

"Yeah sure" said Peter as he slowly got up and put yesterdays clothes on as they and got a Subway as they ate as they walked as they hang out together all day until as they headed back to Candice's place as they sit on the couch and Peter tries to kiss Candice but she back's away.

"Look Peter we need to talk" said Candice as she goes into the kitchen comes out with drinks and offering Peter one.

"About what?" Peter accepting the drink.

"About what happened last night look I really enjoyed last night and I like you I really do but if the company finds out about last night we could get into serious trouble" said Candice.

"Well they don't have to find out" said Peter.

"You don't understand, We were very lucky to get away with last night and I don't want to risk it again because without the company I have no where else to go so I want this to stay as a partnership okay" said Candice as Peter looked disappointed but accepted it as he thanked her for the drink.

"Look as I said I really like you, you remind me a lot of myself you are surrounded by lot's of people but are still a loner deep down and I like that about you but I can't afford the risk of getting romantically involved with you, so I'd like it if we just be partners" said Candice.

Peter eventually went back to his place still feeling down and upset over Candice as she was someone he was really starting to like, He thought about giving his mother and brother a call but was to tired as he decided to do it after work.

* * *

Peter walked into Primatech paper in a fairly good mood but was still a little down after what happened with Candice as he meets with Candice and Thompson in Thompsons office.

"So what are we doing today then boss" said Peter as he enters the office.

"Well to start off with is you and Candice are going to Denmark to find a woman called Petra Kristensen and then we might have something in store for you two very soon it may be a little different but we'll explain that later" said Thompson as he hands them the information as he leaves and they leave for Denmark.

While they were on the plane there was an awkward silence until Candice finally said something.

"For god's sake just because we had sex doesn't mean we shouldn't talk to eachother" said Candice.

"When I have something to say you'll be the first to know" said Peter as he tries to drop off to sleep.

"Yeah right I'm still waiting for a decent conversation with you, You're always quiet" said Candice.

"Quiet is what I've always been I guess" said Peter with his eyes closed.

"Then I can't believe I had sex with someone who didn't even chat me up then" said Candice as Peter chuckled.

"Well we were drunk" said Peter as Candice laughed as they made it to Denmark.

* * *

"Dear god this place is freezing" said Candice covering herself up while Peter wasn't bothered.

"Seems alright to me" said Peter.

"Oh sorry Mr oh I can control ice but I'll leave my partner to freeze to death" said Candice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah alright you've made your point" said Peter passing Candice his hoodie as she puts it on.

"Okay what can this woman do then?" asked Peter as they were heading for the address given.

"She can manipulate earth, sand, rock that kind of thing" said Candice as they were approaching the target.

"Excuse me hun are you Petra Kristensen" asked Candice.

"Yeah what of it" said Petra.

"Well we were wondering have you seen anyone with a strange superpower like say I don't know lifting the ground up under peoples feet" said Candice confidently

"What like this" said Petra as the floor under Candice disappeared as the concrete splits in half as she falls but then the ground and the concrete surrounds her as she is trapped while Peter looks on in suprise at how fast that happened.

"Well don't just stand there do something" shouted Candice as Peter flys into the air.

"No way am I going down waiting for that to happen" said Peter laughing.

"Oh yeah then how about this" said Petra as the concrete rose off the ground trying to create a sphere around Peter but he teleports out and tries to use Petra's earth manipulation against her as he tries to do to Petra what she did to Candice but Petra countered that by getting the ground back underneath and makes the ground unde Peter shoot up and knock him over as he falls as he is trapped in the earth like Candice. Petra starts to walk away and leave them there but then everything around her then fades into Hawaii as she look's around.

"What the fuck is this" shouts Petra as she looks around this distraction gives Peter enough time to use his new ability to break out of the concrete and uses his telekinesis to hold Petra in the air then sends her flying into a tree which after theillusion fades turns out to be lampost knocking Petra out as Peter checks on her.

"Uhh hello it would be nice to get out of this you know and as soon as possible would be great" shouted Candice trying to struggle but is stuck.

"You know what I think I like you better like that" said Peter joking.

"Oh really well guess who's not going to getting a free drink from me then" shouted Candice still struggling.

"Fine, Fine" said Peter as he releases Candice as they take Petra back to Primatech.

* * *

After they dealt with Petra, Peter was walking down a hallway on his way out but kept hearing someone banging on a wall, He went to investigate the banging which led him to a door he then prepared to open the door but had his hand ready to send whoever was banging flying backwards as he opens the door to see a man in a white shirt and white trousers looking at him dumbfounded as the alarm started going off.

"Petrelli you're alive" said Ted shocked.

"yeah why shouldn't I be who are you?" asked Peter confused.

"Petrelli it's me Ted I was with Parkman and Bennet you know radioactive man" said Ted.

"I don't know you buddy or anyone called Parkman or Bennet" said Peter confused but he heard Ted think:

"What the hell is going on I thought he got shot in the head" thought Ted.

"Whats gotten into you Petrelli come on we have to get out of here" said Ted as he tries to get past Peter but he send's Ted backwards but just hard enough to back him up against a wall.

"What the fuck are you doing Petrelli" shouted Ted trying to struggle but to no avail.

"How the hell do you know me" Peter shouted back now more confused then ever.

"Don't you remember me, Bennet and Parkman found you after we escaped from here and that you said you were kid..."

"Peter thanks for capturing capturing Ted, If he had escaped he would have been a dangerous fugitive" said Thompson.

"What you're working for them now Petrelli you double crossing son of..." shouted Ted as he started to glow but before he could finish his sentence agents seized Ted and injected a substance which slowly put Ted to sleep as they strapped him up against the bed.

"Well Peter thank you for that" said Thompson.

"hang on he know's me, He says I double crossed him and I heard his thoughts and he thought I was dead whats going on?" asked Petrelli.

"He was an assignment you had to complete you befriended him into thinking that you were going to help him but you smartly turned him in, In the confusion of bringing him in he killed you with a gunshot to the throat but with your regeneration powers you obviosly didn't die" said Thompson.

"He talked about people called Bennet and Parkman who are they?" asked Peter.

"Bennet was someone who used to work for us but he betrayed us and he, Parkman and Ted were planning to bring down this company" said Thompson as he put an arm on Peters shoulder.

"Peter I understand it can be confusing that you don't have your memories and it can be frightening at not being sure of who to trust but rest assured we will do anything we can to help all you have to do is ask" said Thompson.

"Thanks sir" said Peter taking a deep breath as Candice walks by and stops.

"Look take the rest of the day off and go see your family I'm sure they are worried about you as they haven't heard from you in day's" said Thompson as he leaves.

"Come on Pete cheer up come on I'll take you there" said Candice as they left for New York.

* * *

Hope you liked that please review any ideas,suggestions or constructive critiscm are welcome next chapter will be when Peter meets his family and Claire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooner or Later**

After they dropped off Candice, Peter was in the back seat of a car being driven to his Mothers house thinking at how they will react to him when they find out he's lost his memory and what Candice meant by being a loner so he fears that he might not know them before hand. He also was wondering what had happened to his father as he wasn't mentioned by Thompson or anyone when he awoke in the lab or that he didn't have a picture of him in his office as the car pulled up.

Peter got out of the car that took him to outside his Mother's house as he walked over to the door and see's the comm and presses the button.

"Hello may I help you" said posh female voice which Peter assumed that it belonged to his mother but checked to make sure.

"Yeah is this Angela Petrelli?" asked Peter.

"Peter is that you" asked Angela recognising Peter's voice.

"Yes it is" said Peter immediatley feeling butterflys in his stomach.

"Hang on I'm on my way down" said Angela as Peter waited as a while later Angela opened the door and looked at Peter as if she was going to cry.

"Oh my god it is you" said Angela grabbing Peter and pulling him in a hug as Peter felt relieved that it was happy families before he had amnesia but as Angela pulled away she slapped Peter in the face as he stood there suprised.

"What was that for?" asked Peter holding his cheek.

"After sitting on your bedside for two weeks watching you in a coma only for you to wake up and walk away not saying a word" said Angela as she slaps him again.

"And thats for making me worry for eight long days wondering what on earth had happened to you" said Angela as she walked inside as Peter looked at her holding his cheek confused as he was thinking Thompson never mentioned about him being in a coma as he followed her inside not sure at how to break the news that he has suffered amnesia as he followed Angela into a room where he saw Nathan and a girl he didn't recognise as Nathan look's at him and walks over and pull's him into a hug as Nathan was almost crieng tears.

"Peter where on earth have you been " said Nathan as he pulled Peter tighter as he see's this girl looking at him with a wide grin on her face as she came down the stairs and hugged him which for some reason put a smile on his face.

"where have you been?" asked Nathan with his hands on Peter's shoulders as Peter decided to tell them.

"I don't know I took a big hit to the head and suffered amnesia I don't remember anything" said Peter as the grin on the girls face disappeared as she then looked worried as Nathan looked worried as well while Angela expression wasn't changed.

"How long ago was this Peter" asked Angela.

"A few days ago" said Peter.

"Then where have you been all this time?" asked Nathan.

"I've been at work, They found me and helped me out" said Peter.

"hold on you don't have a job Peter you quit your job and who are they?" asked Nathan suspiciously.

"Yeah I do at Primatech Paper and what do you mean I quit my job?" asked Peter as the girl looked at him with shock and that tears looked like coming out of her eyes as she walked out as Nathan turns around and see's that the girl had walked out and Peter was wondering who is she and what her problem is, Angela had a look as if the light bulb just switched on.

"Hang on Peter you never told me about this what' going on" said Nathan confused.

"Don't worry about that for now Nathan, come on Peter I'm sure you are still pretty confused about things with your amnesia so let's take a car ride so we can talk about thing's" said Angela as she linked arms with Peter and they got in the car and it drove off leaving Nathan and Claire worried and confused as to whats is going on with Peter while Claire is upset that he's been working for what she thinks Primatech all along.

"So what"s going on Mom what's with Nathan and who is that girl and what did Nathan mean I quit my job" asked Peter wondering why he his family reacted strange to him with his job while his mother remained unmoved about it.

"That girl is Claire your niece Peter, You used to be a hospice nurse before you quit that job and Nathan doesn't know that you have a job with Primatech because Primatech is a front for much bigger intentions that must remain secret as you know" said Angela.

"Hold on you know about the company" said Peter suprised.

"Yes I do me, your father and a friend of your father Daniel Linderman formed a partnership with other people who had abilities like you, Nathan and Claire and we tried to help the world so we formed the Company. Several members of our partnership strayed away from the Company and eventually it came down to myself and Linderman. So little did you know you were working for me all along, I imagine you are confused and have many questions so ask away dear" said Angela as she looked out the window.

"Hold on what happened to dad where is he?" asked Peter.

"Your father became depressed and he commited suicide" said Angela not showing a hint of emotion as this took Peter aback while Angela continued to look out the window.

"So are you going to get all upset just like when Nathan told you the first time" asked Angela.

"I feel I should but I have no memory of the man so I can't" said Peter feeling guilty.

"Well that saves us both a lot of grief then" said Angela.

"So Nathan and Claire have powers to" said Peter.

"Yes they do Nathan can fly and Claire can regenerate" said Angela as Peter realised that that's where he got those abilities.

"I assume that you have used those abilities before am I right?" asked Angela as Peter nodded.

"So what's wrong with Claire she looked really happy to see me but when I said about Primatech Paper she stormed out" said Peter.

"She has had terrible experiences with the Company which has led her to hate them, Me and your father have worked hard to keep her existence a secret from them else she would be taked away and you know the rest and I'd greatly appreciate it if you keep her existence a secret as well" said Angela as Peter nodded.

"Well with this amnesia what is the last thing you remember?" asked Angela.

"Well I remember waking up in a big tube and a man called Thompson said I work for them saying that they all understand what I was going through with my abilities" said Peter trieing to recollect it all.

"I see and what were you going through dear?" asked Angela.

"I don't know I can't remember" said Peter confused but Angela was smiling as Peter didn't notice.

"So where have you been these last few days then?" asked Angela.

"Well working for the Company helping them pick up people like me and helping them generally" said Peter.

"I see" said Angela finding out what she wanted to know as the car pulled over back outside the house.

"Mom I'm not comfortable working for the company thing's are happening there that I just don't see myself working for them what should I do, can I trust them? asked Peter.

"I don't think you could ever trust anyone there Peter but then again you cannot trust anyone at all, If you are going to continue working for them then please be careful sweetie" said Angela as she kissed Peter on the cheek as he smiled.

"It's great to see you again and to know you're safe" said Angela as she walked in as Peter was about to follow but then the driver got out of the car.

"Aww ain't that sweet" said the driver.

"Excuse me" said Peter as the driver morphed into Candice.

"YOU, What are you doing here?" asked Peter.

"Checking up on you to see how you're doing getting back with your family and was sent to see how Mrs Petrelli is doing" said Candice with a smirk.

"Why what does the company want with her" asked Peter worringly.

"Don't worry Mr Linerman just wants to see how an old friend is doing so calm down, Oh and don't worry I won't tell the company that you don't trust them it will be our little secret and because I like you I won't tell them about Claire either enjoy getting back with your family see you tomorrow, Toodles" said Candice as she walked away smiling leaving Peter feeling anxious as he walks in the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sooner or Later**

It was early in the morning as Peter walked into the factory in a very bad mood after Candice posed as the driver for him and his Mom and now feeling anxious about the Company but he decided to play along with it for now and he still hasn't patched thing's up with Claire yet and is still not sure whether he want's to be at the Company or not as Candice walks by next to him.

"Hey cutey how's the family doing?" asked Candice giving a sarcastic smile trying to tease him.

"Leave me alone I'm not in the mood" said Peter who sounded like he was tired as he carried on walking as Candice followed.

"Ah come on if it was about yesterday I'm sorry I was just following orders plus I will keep my lips shut about the you know who" said Candice smiling refering to Claire.

"Whatever just leave me be" said Peter as he became more and more agitated.

"Hey remember we are partners here so whether you like it or not I'm sticking around cutey so you better get used to it" said Candice with a cocky smirk.

"Whatever I don't care that we're partners just go away and leave me the hell alone" said Peter almost shouting as he started to walk faster as Candice ignored him continued to follow.

"Or I could keep following you and..." before Candice could finish her sentence Peter sent her up against the wall, This took Candice by suprise as she never expected "the little softy hospice nurse" Peter to snap like this even when angry he wouldn't resort to violence except when absolutley necessary as Peter stared at her.

"I told you to leave me alone I don't want to be partners with you I don't want anything to do with you so just stay away the hell away from me from now on else I'll do something that I will regret" said Peter almost shouting as he said that sentence Candice's usual sarcastic smirk disappeared as she looked shocked that Peter would resort to violence then she looked genuinly hurt by that and as she looked into his eyes she could see anger and confusion and that Peter would carry that threat out if pushed anymore. Peter stormed off and Candice dropped to the floor as she got back up regained her composure and straightened herself out as she stormed off in another direction hoping no one else saw that as she may seem to have a soft spot for Peter but she still has a reputation to protect so she didn't want anyone in the Company knowing that she has a weakness as Peter didn't care if he hurt her or not actually he was rather hoping that he did to get his point across as he went to Thompson's office for an assignment.

"So sir do you have an assigment for me?" asked Peter.

"Why yes I do and I think that it will be best if you go solo for this one after that little scuffle with Candice just now" as Thompson said that he gave Peter a small wink indicating that he knows all about that.

"We found out from one of our moles that there is a man hiding in a jungle in Russia that has super speed and something that can apparently travel at the speed of sound and we'd like you to bring him in" said Thompson as Peter nodded as Thompson gave him the paper with information.

"This shouldn't take long if all goes well hopefully you will be back in time for dinner we have a chopper on the roof waiting for you right now to take you to an abandoned air strip and that will take you to an ungovernered Russian air strip which is not far from the forrest where our man is not far from being reported to have last being seen" said Thompson sitting back in his chair as Peter nodded and left as he made his way to the roof which after he was on his way to Russia.

* * *

Peter got out of the small plane that just took him to Russia as he is looking around at his surroundings to see that he's in the middle of a long runway with a mountain on one side and a jungle on the other as he felt a twinge of nervousness as he was in unfamilar territory on as a man in an army uniform approaches Peter.

"Sir our orders were to provide you with anything you need to complete this assignment so is there anything you require" asked the man who spoke in a thick Russian accent.

"Yeah can I have a guide to help find this man in the jungle?" asked Peter.

"Yes of course" said the man as he spoke to a comrade in Russian as that man walked off and the other approached Peter.

"Okay comrade my name is Alexei Gamov I will be your guide through this jungle we are heading to an underground warehouse in the jungle where we will meet someone who may know his current where abouts he may not want to co-operate so we may have to force him to" said Gamov as a truck drove by and picked them up as they were on their way to the warehouse.

"So comrade how long have you been in the company for?" asked Gamov.

"Not long, Yourself" replied Peter.

"I have worked at the Moscow branch for the last three years" replied Gamov as Peter nodded.

"Do you have any special abilities?" asked Peter.

"Yes I do I have heightened senses to supernatural level" replied Gamov with pride in his voice as he said that as Peter nodded again.

"So what can yo do then?" asked Gamov as he pulled out a pack of cigerettes and took two out and offered one to Peter.

"I don't smoke thanks" said Peter as Gamov nodded and put one in his mouth and lit it and put the other one away.

"I absorb other peoples abilities and can use them for myself" said Peter.

"So you can start using my abilities then" said Gamov as Peter nodded.

"So whats the deal here why is there an abandoned warehouse in the middle of a jungle and why would someone want to hide all the way out here?" asked Peter.

"Because the military political situation in Russia is unstable right now there are small factions of soliders and mercenaries who have set up bases of operations all over the country some are Bosnian, Ukranian, Belarusian, Estonian etc and there is a small Bosnian one here in this jungle which our target is a member of" said Gamov.

"So where does the Company fit into all this?" asked Peter.

"The Company are the parent company of three of the biggest independent mercenary factions in Russia they help fund the Moscow branch" said Gamov.

After they arrived at the jungle they walked through the jungle and could see the warehouse but there wasn't any guards or anyone patrolling the area.

"So what's the plan comrade?" asked Gamov.

"Well I guess I'll just walk in and have a look" said Peter as he turned invisible and went through the front door and looked inside he could see two guards patrolling the inside of the warehouse. He tried to walk slowly around but he accidently kicked a metal making a loud noise as Peter cursed to himself as the two guards pointed their guns at the direction of the noise as one of them pointed straight at Peter as he saw the drum move a little as Peter kicked it.

"Show yourself" shouted the solider as Peter tried to slowly and silently creep away while looking at the solider who was pointing the gun in his direction and not looking to where he was going as he bumped into the other solider not looking where was going.

"Shit" Peter let out as the guard pointed a gun out but Peter put his hands up covering his face which sent the guard flying without Peter realising it as he looked to see what happened as he quickly looked at the other guard and sent him flying as the guard hit his head knocking him out. Peter looked to see where the other guard was but he was knocked out as well. He had one last look around as then another man in uniform who was smoking came out and looked around as Peter assumed that this was the man who knew where their target was so he revealed himself startling the solider.

"Wha... what the oh no you're one of them" said the man startled as he shakily raised his AK-47 as Peter held his hands up.

"Look I don't want any trouble I just need to find out something" said Peter keeping his hands up.

"Guards to me kill the intruder" shouted the man but there was no answer.

"Look no ones coming I just need help" said Peter.

"What do you want" shouted the officer loading his gun shakily.

"I was told there is someone here who knew the where abouts of a man I'm looking for, Someone who can run faster then the speed of sound" said Peter.

"Oh you're looking for HIM" said the officer pointing his gun at Peter.

"Look I don't want to hurt anyone else I just want to find out where he is then I'll leave" said Peter holding his hands to show that he doesn't mean any harm.

"Hurt anyone one you just walk into MY base beat MY men and you say you don't want to hurt anyone" said the officer.

"I didn't kill them they are just out cold" said Peter holding his hands up hoping that this officer will see sense but with his almost Delirious attitude that doesn't seem likely.

"I'll show you to mess with me AHHHHHHHHHHH" shouted the officer as he fired a whole clip at Peter who held his hands up again this time a cold frost surrounded Peter as the bullets hit him but they fell to the ground frozen as Peter remained unharmed as the officer looked at him in shock and disbelief .

"Wh... who are you, You're, You're a monster" stuttered the Officer which sent Peter over the edge with a fit of rage.

"You try to kill a man and you call him MONSTER that's it" shouted Peter as he sent the officer flying backwards across the room into a cargo container, He then sent him into a nearby cage as Peter stormed towards it and slammed the cage door shut.

"How dare you lock me in here like an animal" shouted the officer trying to recuperate as Peter tried to read his mind to find out what he want's and he finds that the target is hiding in a small cabin at the top of the nearby mountains.

"I have what I wanted to know but it's your fault for not making this easier for the both of us" said Peter as he puts a hand on the lock and freezes it solid.

"What are you doing" shouting the officer.

"You're not worth killing but I can't have you running around getting in the way either this lock should melt just before you starve to death so I would save my strength if I were you" said Peter as he walks away as the officer yells at him to come back and that he will find him and kill him as Peter reports his findings to Gamov as the get back to the truck and head for the base of the mountains.

* * *

Well I hope you like angry and evil Peter please review so that I know people actually like this fic any advice or criticism is always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks for the review Larissa and the advice I hope this is better.

**Sooner or Later**

Peter was with Gamov in the truck as they were heading for the mountains as Gamov was smoking he took out a hand gun and handed it to Peter.

"I don't need a gun thanks" said Peter waving his hand saying he doesn't want the gun as Gamov shrugged as he put a cartridge in it.

"Suit yourself" said Gamov as he took the cigerette in his mouth and threw it away as the truck was coming to a stop.

"Okay comrades we have gathered intelligence that this cabin you seek is at the top of this mountain, Be careful because the oxygen is so thick when you climb up this mountain you will start to breath a lot more heavily" said the driver as Peter and Gamov climb out.

"Very well comrade wait here hopefully we won't be long" said Gamov as he and Peter went on ahead as they slowly climbed up the mountain and as the driver said they started to breath a lot more heavily. As they got about halfway up the mountain Peter was tired and with the oxygen so thick he was breathing heavily as he stopped to take a break and sat down as Gamov was tired as well and handed him a bottle of water as Peter downed it greedily.

"Okay comrade we are about halfway there now" said Gamov as Peter acknowledged this with a nod and after a few minutes rest he got up carried on.

After climbing for half an hour they could come to a hill where they see several guards on patrol carrieing AK-47's as they hide behind a boulder and Gamov pull's out a pair of binoculars and looked through them.

"Hey comrade I can see the cabin from here" said Gamov pointing at it's direction as he passes Peter the binoculars as Peter see's through them.

"Yeah I see it" said Peter as he then look's at the guards as they patrol the area as he look's a little further and he could see several tent's.

"I see a few tent's this must a camp of some sort" said Peter.

"What about the guards?" asked Gamov as Peter passed the binoculars back to him.

"I can get past them" said Peter as he turned invisible and slowly climbed up to the cabin as he slowly and quietly opens the door only to see a set of stairs as he quietly walks up them while trying to control his breathing as he is silently breathing heavily anticipating a big fight is waiting for him when he get's to the top. When he get's to the top he quickly look's around anticipating a fight but instead he see's a man asleep on a small bed with a girl with blonde hair in a white coat who looked like she was about fourteen years old with a clipboard taking notes, She then look's up as if she hears something and look's at Peter as this takes Peter by suprise as he was still invisible.

"You" said the girl dropping the clipboard in shock as Peter becomes visible who was also suprised that she could see him.

"A kid, Whats a kid doing all the way out here?" asked Peter confused also wondering what a teenage girl is doing at the top of a mountain in Russia.

"It's you, It really is you" said the girl walking backwords away from Peter as he slowly walks forward.

"What are you talking about how could you see me if I was invisible" said Peter.

"Oh my god it really is you" said the Girl as she continued to back away holding her face in her hands as Peter continues to walk forward.

"What are you talking about, Who are you, How do you know me" said Peter now really confused.

"Yo... you are the man from my visions and dreams" said the girl as she continues to back away until she backs into a wall.

"You had visions of me" saas there was a knocking at the door downstairs.

"Miss Schultz is everything alright in there" said a voice.

"Quick turn invisible again" said the girl as Peter did so as two guards burst through the door and ran upstairs.

"Sorry to disturb you Miss Schultz but we heard voice's and we just captured a spy we just wanted to see if there is anything suspicious going on like he had a comrade here or anything" said the solider.

"No there's no one else here except me and him" said the girl looking at the man who was sleeping peacefully Peter noticed.

"You are going to disturb his sleep I have to ask you to leave" said the girl.

"Okay Miss if you see anything suspicious please call us" said the solider as they left as Peter turned visible. 

"What on Earth is going on here who are you and how do you know me?" asked Peter as he looked downstairs to make sure the guards have left.

"You are here looking for a man with super speed am I correct?" asked the girl.

"Yeah how do you know" said Peter suprised and confused at all this.

"I saw that in my vision's as well" said the girl.

"Who are you how do you seemingly know everything about me?" asked Peter.

"My name is Tara Schultz I work here as a medic" said Tara picking the clipboard up and placing it on the desk.

"How can a kid at your age be a medic?" asked Peter.

"I have abilities like you and just like the man in charge so he brought me here and so I was trained to be useful to him and his faction you do know about the unstable politics around here right" said Tara.

"Yeah I got the briefing on the way here, What are your abilities?" asked Peter.

"I'm am gifted with ESP abilities short for extra sensory perception I can communicate with the dead, See into people's futures, Communicate with your mind that kind of thing which I guess you have become gifted with as well now Peter" said Tara giving a small smile.

"How do you know me or what have you seen of me?" asked Peter

"I have seen that you will do something terrible to this world Peter not intentionally but I have seen it in the future" said Tara looking down at the ground as this news greatly unnerved him.

"Is this future guranteed?" asked Peter

"The future is never guranteed simply telling you this might have changed the course of what would have happened" said Tara as Peter sighed and nodded thinking about what to do remembering he still had an assignment to complete.

"So what happens now then?" asked Peter.

"You still have a mission to complete don't you" said Tara.

"Yes I have where is this man I'm supposed to find?" asked Peter.

"You don't have to look far he's right here" said Tara looking at the man asleep on the bed.

"That's him that's the man I've been sent to find" said Peter looking down at the man who is fast asleep.

"Yes a man who can run at the speed of sound and has reflexes at the speed of light. He is also second in command of this camp you were ordered to take him back to Texas weren't you to absorb his power and then leave him to be executed" said Tara as Peter looked at her in shock and then back down at the man.

"What's he doing here?" asked Peter wondering why he's asleep in this cabin.

"He's recovering from injuries" said Tara

"Why what happened to him?" asked Peter looking down at him.

"Too many lingering injuries after a long period of time he just needed a prolonged rest" said Tara as Peter nodded.

"Or you could save all that hassle, You must have his abilities by now so all you have to do is kill him now" said Tara as she went into her pocket and took out a handgun as she handed it to Peter.

"what do you want me to do with this?" asked Peter as he slowly took the gun.

"I don't want you to do anything I'm just giving you a chance to complete your mission" said Tara as she steps back as if waiting for Peter to shoot him as he points the gun at the man's head with his finger on the trigger breathing heavily seriously contemplating whether or not he should actually pull the trigger or not as he has never killed a person before. Sure he has left them to be executed and he was sure that one day his conciounce will bother him sooner or later about that but he wasn't sure if he could actually kill someone in cold blood as his hand was shaking as he put the gun down as Tara smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't do it I know your a good man deep down" said Tara as Peter sat down on a nearby chair holding his head in his hands as Tara picked up the gun and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you have a mission to complete and that you don't trust your employers and with good reason to" said Tara as Peter looked up at her.

"Why do you know something I don't" said Peter

"Why yes I do I know a lot about the Company amnesia or not or whether you could call it that" said Tara as she walked away.

"Hang on what do you mean" said Peter looking at her as he stood up.

"You didn't suffer amnesia Peter" said Tara turning around to look at him.

"What I must have, I can't remember anything I couldn't even remember my own family" said Peter confused at where this is going.

"You didn't suffer amnesia you never took a massive blow to the head and forgot everything and everyone you knew. Your mind was erased Peter" said Tara as Peter's eyes widened in shock

"What how, By who" said Peter

"It..." before Tara could reveal who the door slammed open as Peter instictively turned invisible as a man in a brown coat and a red hat stormed up the stairs.

"Tara the troop's outside have captured a spy lurking outside this camp has anyone been in here" asked the man who had a scowl look on his face.

"No ones been in here Commander Lenin" as the man looked at her suspiciously as he then looked around the room but didn't notice Peter.

"There have been reports that there is someone around this area that has abilities like "us" I know how you you have an interest in those like us but remember why we're here so I'll ask again have you seen anyone around here?" asked Lenin sounding impatient.

"As I said I haven't seen anyone here" said Tara trying to sound brave but it look's like Lenin see's right through it.

"You are not as good a liar as you think you are Tara this will be the last time has there been anyone in here" said Lenin as he said that last sentence Peter sensed the man's voice reverberate around the room.

"Yes there's a man over there, He's" said Tara pointing at Peter's direction as Lenin threw a punch in that direction which hit Peter in the face as he stumbled back which knocked him visible again.

"who are you" said Lenin as he picked Peter up and slammed his face on the desk as Tara screamed.

"Please stop he doesn't mean us harm" shouted Tara.

"Stay out of this" shouted Lenin with his reverberate voice as Tara backs away into a corner as Lenin continues to punch him.

"Who are you, Where have you come from, Who sent you" shouted Lenin as he kept punching Peter until Peter was knocked out cold.

"Take him to a tent and handcuff him to a chair I have many questions for him" said Lenin as guards entered and took Peter away as Tara looked at him very concerned.

"Don't you ever hide anyone again Tara you may be useful with your ESP abilities but my patience has a limit" said Lenin as he left leaving Tara almost on the brink of tears as she followed them to where they took Peter.

* * *

Peter started to stir as opened his eyes and all he could see was black he then figured he had a black bag over his head as he then felt something hot get thrown of him as he screams in pain and feel's that it is boiling hot water, He then hears a metal clanging on the floor as he then has the bag taken off his head and he could see that he was sat down in a chair with his hands cuffed behind him and his shirt has been taken off as he see's a bucket on the floor with Lenin, Tara and another woman with blonde hair looking at him. 

"Well now that you're awake let's get started shall we I hope your more challenging then your friend over there" said Lenin looking to Peters right as Peter turns to what he is looking at and see's Gamov's tortured corpse as he turns back around to Lenin.

"Now lets see what your made of" said Lenin as he punches Peter in the stomach as Peter bends over in pain.

"Who are you, What is your purpose here, Who sent you" shouted Lenin as he kept punching Peter as blood started to trickle out of Peter's mouth.

"Oh tough guy huh, Well we'll see about that" said Lenin as he pulled a gun out and shot Peter in the shoulder as Peter screamed in pain as Tara looked away and covered her ears not wanting to look while the other woman cringed at the sight of what was happenening and looked at Peter looking very concerned for him. After Peter stopped screaming he kept breathing heavily closing his eyes shut tight. Lenin then shot the other shoulder as Peter kept screaming again but after a while he stopped as Lenin smiled at him sadistically.

"Okay is there anything that you want to tell us now" said Lenin bending down next to Peter as Peter shook his head.

"Very well you're a tough man to break and I am a very patient man" said Lenin as he walked away and turned back around to face Peter and he raised the gun again and aimed it at Peter's left leg but before he pulled the trigger the other two bullet's popped out of Peter's shoulder's and dropped to the floor as everyone looked on in shock.

"Well not only can you turn invisible but you can also heal this is going to be fun" said Lenin with a sadistic smile as he shot Peter in several places emptying a whole cartridge as Peter yelled in agony shaking violently as Tara covered her ears and shut her eyes tight as the other woman just looked away not wanting to see this.

"Well I think I'll keep you here and come back for more fun later let's go Tori, Tara get back to work" said Lenin as he walked away and the woman known as Tori followed him as Tara turned around and gasped at Peter's bullet wound filled body as Peter breathed heavily trying not to panic with all this pain he tried to keep quiet but he was screaming in agony in his mind as Tara went to him and hugged him.

"It's okay calm down you will be alright" thought Tara as Peter looked at her realising she is speaking to him using her mind.

"Calm down the pain will go in a minute try to stay calm I will help you escape but you must promise me that you will never come back here again" thought Tara.

"But what about you" thought Peter.

"I have to stay behind if they find out that I have run away they will find me and kill me you have to go by yourself and find a way out of here" thought Tara as she let go of Peter and took the cuffs off of Peter as Peter rubbed his wrists as he got up and Tara handed him his shirt and his jacket as he put them back Tara gave him a key.

"Next to the cabin we were at there is a door this key will unlock it inside there is an undergound passage way that the soldiers here use as an emergency escape route go through there and you will be at the base of the mountain find your way back to the airstrip and go home to your family and forget all this" thought Tara.

"I'm not leaving without you" thought Peter as he took the key as Tara smiled.

"It's okay we will meet again, You're a good man Peter with so much heart, love and compassion I believe that you will one day save the world instead of destroy it as I've seen, Go now before they come back" thought Tara as she kissed Peter on the cheek as Peter turned invisible and reluctantly left her behind as he he followed Tara's directions to the door and followed the passageway as he used his newly aquired super speed to leave the mountain and the jungle.

When he made it to the airstrip he finds that everyone has been killed as there are corpses everywhere he searches the only plane at the airstrip but the pilots have been killed as they lay on their seats dead. He runs back outside the airplane and see's a truck speeding towards him he raises his hand hoping that it is someone that will help but as he does men on the back of the truck open fire at him as a shot hit's him in the arm as he instinctly runs away into the nearby jungle hoping to escape.

After being sure he lost them Peter decide's that he cannot stick around or trust any of the factions here even the one's ran by the Company he decide's he must find the nearest town or city and regroup and decide what to do from there as he runs in any direction until he find's a town or city.

* * *

Please leave a review with advice, ideas critiscim or ayour opinion about what you thought of it and how it could be better thanks. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Sooner or Later**

Peter finally made it to Moscow as he was at a pay phone trying to call the Company and ask what he should do as he dialled the phone and he heard Thompson's voice.

"Hello" said Thompson.

"Hello Thompson it's me Peter".

"Peter hi how's your trip in Russia" said Thompson.

"Terrible I couldn't get the man I was sent to find, Thing's are getting a little hectic over here there's more of them" said Peter looking around to see if he was being watched.

"hmmm I see, stay where you are I'll send someone to pick you up and help you out" said Thompson as he hang's up as Peter was confused and suspicious at this as he didn't tell Thompson where he was he got out of the phone booth and saw a cafe across the street as he went in there and ordered coffee trying to stay calm and every now and then looking around to see if there was anyone looking for him.

Peter sighed as the waitress gave him his coffee and gave him a small wink as he smirked back as he took a sip of it. After waiting for an hour Peter was about to order another coffee but then a someone sat in the chair next to him.

"Hi there cutey" said a woman's voice as Peter turned around to her and saw that it was the Tori woman as Peter stood up quickly.

"Whoa" said Peter as he backed away from Tori as she held her hands up.

"Whoa, Whoa don't worry I'm not here to hurt you" said Tori as she slowly walked towards Peter as Peter continued to back away.

"How do I know that" said Peter.

"Because I'm part of the back up that Thompson sent for you" said Tori as Peter looked at her dumb founded.

"What you're my back up no way" said Peter.

"As I said part of the rest are on their way from the Moscow branch" said Tori.

"Why were you at the mountain with that psycho path when you are part of the Company?" asked Peter.

"I am working undercover for the Company to check reports of a Russian faction who are lead by people like us and to watch over you to make sure you get the job done which I see you couldn't do I might add" said Tori.

"You have a power" said Peter.

"Yes I do" said Tori with pride.

"And what might that be?" asked Peter.

"Now now that would be telling" said Tori with a mischievious grin.

"How long have you been here?" asked Peter.

"Not long a few day's I can come here because I'm on break" said Tori.

"So what's going to happen now then" asked Peter as Tori walked over to him face to face.

"Well for starters we are going to get back up there and get those people and bring them down here and hand them to the Moscow branch to take care of then we can get paid so come on let's see how fast you can go" said Tori backing away and walking out of the cafe as Peter followed.

"What about our back up?" asked Peter.

"They will take forever to get here bloody Russians, Well come on then get us back up there then" said Tori with a hand on her hip as Peter thought about Tara with what she said not to go back and everything she said as Tori waved her hand in front of his face.

"Errr hello Earth to Petrelli" said Tori as Peter snapped out of it.

"Look I just can't go back" said Peter.

"And why the hell not" said Tori.

"Because I made a promise not to" said Peter turning around and walking away.

"Oh yeah what about that promise you made to the Company swearing that you would do your duty" said Tori standing still as Peter stopped and thought about it he sure as heck didn't trust the Company but didn't want them to know that right now as he turned around and sighed as he gave in. He heard Tori's thoughts thinking "what is his problem he's not normally like this, I wonder what happened to him up there other then get tortured" as Peter looked at her with a confused look thinking does she know him from before he lost his memory.

"Have we met before?" asked Peter.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tori confused.

"Have we met before I was wondering if we have ever seen eachother before" said Peter.

"I doubt it I've been in Russia my whole life" said Tori as Peter let it go for now thinking to ask her about it again later.

"Yes alright what's the plan. sighed Peter.

"Now there's a good boy, Come on Lenin know's you've escaped so we'll just say I found you in Moscow drugged your coffee and brought you back here and prepare for a hostile return from him" said Tori as Peter nodded as he teleported them just outside of the camp.

"Now play nice with them for a bit and I promise I'll be back soon" said Tori in a low voice as she pats lightly on the shoulder as Peter turns to look at her but he then feel's something on his other shoulder as he spins his head to look at it to see it was a dart as he started to feel dizzy as he started to lose stability in his legs as he fell onto his back as his eyes become too heavy for him to keep them open as he he see's Tori smirking at him as he closes his eyes.

Peter started to stir as his eyes felt to heavy to open and he still felt disoriented but he could still here the conversation before him.

"Where did you find him" he heard Lenin gruffly said.

"In a cafe in Moscow looked completley lost" said Tori.

"Do you know if he has talked to anyone?" asked Lenin.

"Not a clue" said Tori.

"Very well let's wake him up and let's find out" he heard Lenin say as he could here metal noises clanging he guessed Lenin was picking up a bucket as he felt hot water splash over him as he winces trying not to scream as he slowly open's his eyes.

"Wakey wakey american dog" said Lenin in a sarcastic smile as Peter looked around to see he was hanging from a rope on his hands while they were tied together in a room with grey walls but covered in blood as he look's around to see that Lenin was there walking back in forth in front of him with Tori standing behind him tapping her foot while two soldiers were guarding the door as he noticedhe didn't have a shirt on.

"You gave us quite a worry when we found you've got away but when Tori here managed to catch you we were also very happy bunnies after now lets pick up where we left off" said Lenin as he punched Peter in the gut.

"Who have you been talking to, who sent you here" shouted Lenin as he kept punching away at Peter repeatedly while asking him different questions until he got tired as he pulled out a handgun and shot Peter in the leg as Peter screamed again.

"Very well... we'll have to use... more electric method's for this then" huffed Lenin as he nodded at one of the guards as the guard left the room and came back in with a stun gun as he handed it to Lenin.

"Now comrade this stun gun is the most powerful one in Eastern Europe it can charge up to ten million volts this might be enough to get you talking" said Lenin in a sadistic smile again as he pressed the gun against Peter's stomach and pulled the trigger as Peter felt the charge and screamed in agaony and was shaking violently trying to turn away from the stun gun as Lenin grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pressed it against him and pulled the trigger again as Peter gain screamed in pain now wondering whether or not he could take this anymore and was considering telling him what he want's to know as he could see from the corner of his eye Tori looking away closing her eyes obviosly not wanting to see this as Lenin kept torturing him with the stun gun as the door opened and Tara walked through and gasped as she saw Peter screaming in agony and Lenin's sadisctic laugh as Lenin turns aroundto see who came in and stops.

"Tara so you're finally here to see the show" said Lenin in a sick smile as Tara was on the verge of tears seeing the state of Peter's body as it was hanging motionless.

"What are you doing to him" shouted Tara as she rushed to Peter and checked his breathing as he slowly opened his eye's and see's her there annd tries to talk but every inch of his body hurt with whatever he tried to do as he notices Tori looking at them in disgust as Lenin look's angry.

"What are you doing Tara?" asked Lenin.

"He's suffered enough" said Tara turning to face Lenin.

"His body can heal itself he can never suffer enough" said Lenin as he went to punish Peter some more but Tara got in the way.

"I can't let you do this not to someone who is like us" cried Tara.

"Tara back away now" shouted Lenin with his reverberate voice as Tara backed away as Tori stepped forward.

"Sir Colonol Zu has asked us to keep him alive and in good condition sir I think it will be wise if we follow his orders" said Tori rasing an eyebrow as Lenin sighed and punched Peter one last time out of frustration.

"Very well throw him into a cell and we'll take him tomorrow" said Lenin as he leaves as the guards let Peter down as Tori wink's at him while Tara is looking down at the ground and they take him to a cell and throw him in Peter look's around the cell and see's he has a small bed with a sink and a toilet on the other side as he lays on the bed in tremendous pain as he then hears Tara in his head.

"Peter can you hear me?" asked Tara.

"Yeah I can hear" replied Peter.

"Good I'm so sorry that I walked away after Lenin told me to thats his power he can command people to do whatever he want's with his voice" said Tara

"So that's what that is" said Peter realising that's why his voice reverberates.

"Why did you come here, Why did you come back after you promised me you wouldn't" said Tara.

"If Lenin found out you set me free he would have done far worse to you then what he has done to me" said Peter.

"Then you should have let him to believe that you are far too important for this. said Tara.

"Don't say that".

"But it's the truth, I keep having visions of future event's where you shape the future of the world" said Tara.

"What happens in these vision's?" asked Peter.

"I think it's best if I don't tell you cause telling you could change those event's" said Tara as Peter sighed in his head.

"Okay but can you tell me what's going to happen to me now?" asked Peter.

"Well Tori said that Colonol Zu has asked to see you if he ask's to see you it must be major, Can't say I've hear anything about it myself though" said Tara.

"What's he like?" asked Peter.

"He's far worse the Lenin ever will be he takes pleasure in torturing people and making them suffer, He's a sadist I'm worried that you have to meet him" said Tara.

"Why?" asked Peter.

"Because his gift is thunder and lightening and t is so powerful he could kill almost anyone and I'm worried that not because he can't kill you but what he can do to you mentally with all that torture" said Tara.

"So whats the plan then to get me out of here?" asked Peter.

"You must have absorbed Lenin's powers by now can't you order the guard to set you free" suggested Tara.

"Thats a good idea where are you now?" asked Peter.

"I'm at the cabin right now why?" asked Tara.

"When I get out of here I'm on my way there to get you out of here" said Peter as he stood up but immediatley realised that it was a bad idea as pain shot through his body as he fell backwards in pain back on the bed.

"You better get some rest first before you escape and you can't come up here you need to get away as fast as you can forget about me" said Tara.

"I'm not leaving you here" said Peter as Tara didn't respond Peter reasoned that she stopped the communication with his mind as he slowly got up and walked to the cell door and look's at the guard.

"Hey buddy let me out" commanded Peter with the reverberate voice as the guard look's at him and takes the key's out of his pocket and unlocks the cell door as Peter got out.

"Thanks if anyone asks tell them that I overpowered you and said that I was going to Moscow right now" commanded Peter as he turns invisible and walks away as the guard shakes his head as if waking up from a trance as he look's around and resume's his duty as Peter makes his way to the cabin but he see's Tori as he walks up to her and pokes her on the shoulder and whispers to her so they could plan their escape.

"It's me Petrelli I got out I'm heading to a cabin right now meet me at the tunnel entrance I will be there in a few minutes" said Peter.

"Why what are you doing?" asked Tori.

"Finding someone to take them with us" said Peter as he ran to the cabin where he opened the door and ran upstairs only to see Lenin shouting at Tara and notices the man with super speed is also here and still asleep.

"You were speaking to him with your ESP weren't you" shouted Lenin.

"No I wasn't I swear" said Tara who was looking away from Lenin backing away from him.

"You aren't as a good a liar as you think you are now tell me the truth" commanded Lenin as Tara looked as if she was trieing to battle that command as she blurted it out.

"Yes I was when he was in his cell" said Tara shamefully.

"And what did you say" commanded Lenin who was losing his patience.

"I told him that he shapes future events in the world and a suggestion on how he could escape. saaid Tara on the verge of tears.

"And how was that. said Lenin as he gave Tara a back hand slap as Tara's head snaps back wards as she falls over as this sends Peter over the edge as he grabs Lenin turns him around and punches him in the face sending Lenin back wards and falls over the desk as Peter pounces on him and punches away at him until Tara shouts in his mind.

"Peter stop" shouted Tara as Peter look's up at her as Lenin recovers and shoves Peter off and takes Peter down and punches Peter in the face. He goes for another one but he hits Peters head and cries in pain as he looks at his hand and it has freezer burns on it as he look's down at him and a frost surrounded Peter's head as Peter shoves him off and sends him flying against the wall as Tori bursts in.

"Peter what are you doing" shouted Tara.

"Getting you out of here as he grabs Tara's hand and then grabs Lenin and the man with super speed and teleports them to Moscowand drops off Tara.

"Go and find someplacesafe I'll be back soon" said Peter as he teleports back to pick up Tori and then teleports back to Texas as he appears in front of Thompson who was reading the paper as he looked up at them.

"Been busy have we Peter" said Thompson as he presses a button and gets up as agents storm in and points their guns at Lenin and the man with super speed as Thompson tells them to take them away leaving Peter and Tori.

"Well done you two with their abilities they could have been very dangerous terrorists you have done a good thing today" said thompson as he hands a check.

"thank you for your help Peter as usual you're a star here's your paycheck Peter we'll see you tomorrow" said Thompson as Peter nods as he leaves. He wanted to ask how Thompson knew where he was but decided to ask another time right now he was tired and wanted some rest and to smooth things over with Claire as he left Thompson with Tori alone.

"How was he?" asked Thompson.

"He was alright a little reluctant to help after I found him in Moscow and was acting strange asking if we've met before" said Tori.

"What did you say?" asked Thompson.

"Told him that I've lived in Russia my whole life" said Tori shrugging.

"Did he ever find out who you really are?" asked Thompson.

"He didn't have a clue" said Tori as she morphed into Candice as she had a hand on her hip.

"Very good well done" said Thompson with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sooner or Later**

Peter teleported to outside his mothers house as she let him in.

"Where have you been Peter" whispered Angela as she closed the door.

"In Russia on an errand for the Company" said Peter whispering back.

"I see" said Angela as Claire came down the stairs and as soon as she see's Peter she storms back upstairs. as Peter goes up to follow her to talk to her but Angela pulls him back.

"Talking to her will do no good she is as stubborn as her father" said Angela as Peter sighed looking up the stairs wanting to talk to her but decides to talk to her later give her some time to cool off and he needed to unwind so he decided to go for a walk.

"Hey Mom I'm going for a walk" said Peter as he walk's out.

"Okay dear take care" said Angela as Peter shut the door behind him as he walks through the streets of New York and he eventually find's himself at the park as he sit's on a nearby bench as he need's somewhere quiet to think about what he's going to do with the Company he knew he doesn't trust them and that they may be hiding something but they also may know something about how his mind got erased and who did it as he notices Candice walking by not noticing him yet as he turns invisible not wanting to deal with her sarcastic teasing again as he walks away and continue's to walk through the streets of New York as he eventually gives up thinking what to do for now as he decides to go home as he walk's in and see's Angela looking like she is getting ready to go out.

"Where are you going Mom?" asked Peter.

"Going to see an old friend Peter would you like to come?" asked Angela as Peter thought that this would be a good idea it would be a chance to take his mind off thing's and it may refresh his memory of a few thing's.

"Yeah okay" said Peter as he grabs Angela's coat as she turn's around as Peter puts it on as they get out of the house and into the nearby car and Peter see's it's a different driver so hopefully it isn't Candice this time.

"So who is this friend of your's Mom?" asked Peter.

"Someone you haven't seen since you were little Peter he is also a major supporter of Nathan's campaign for Congress, He was also good friends with your father as well" said Angela as Peter nodded.

They eventualy pulled up into a parking lot got out of the car where a man was waiting for them as they got out of the car and was showing them the way and they took an elevator to the top floor as they got out and the man they were following directed them to a room and told them to wait as he left.

"What does this guy do Mom?" asked Peter.

"He run's several casino's in Las Vegas and has this office set up in New York dear" said Angela as Peter see's an old man with grey hair and a grey beard walk in as Angela stands up to greet him.

"Angela my dear it has been some time" said Linderman as they embraced and kissed eachother on the cheek.

"Yes Daniel it has been a long while" said Angela.

"I heard about Charles very unfortunate that, He was a kind man and deserved a better fate" said Linderman bowing his head.

"Yes it is a tragedy"said Angela not showing any emotion as Lindeman notices Peter.

"And who is this young man here" said Lindeman walking over to Peter and extending his hand for a handshake as Peter shakes his hand.

"You remember Peter don't you" said Angela with a smirk.

"You're Peter well I haven't seen you since you were a small boy, My haven't you grown" said Linderman suprised but had a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you sir" said Peter smiling back.

"Don't you remember Peter me and your father took you and your brother to watch the New York Rangers at Madison Square Garden" said Linderman.

"Unfortunatley not I can't seem to remember much these day's" said Peter as Linderman looked at him confused.

"That's right Daniel, Peter has suffered amnesia latley and has lost his memories" said Angela.

"Oh I see that's unfortunate that if there is anything you need or any help I can give you I will be more then happy to help" said Linderman as Peter was impressed with the man's genuine care and will to help him as he hears his thought's and that he is telling the truth.

"Please take a seat both of you someone will be here with drink's in a minute" said Linderman as he looked at a seat as Peter and Angela sat down in them as Linderman joined them.

"Which remind"s me Angela your other son payed me a visit earlier and was brave enough to point a gun at me" said Linderman cooly as Angela raised an eyebrow.

"I see and what happened?" asked Angela.

"I set the man straight and showed him what fate has in store for him" said Linderman as Angela smiles while Peter look's on in confusion and curiosity as their drink's arrive as they are being served and Linderman takes a sip of his tea.

"So Peter you have suffered amnesia what can you remember?" asked Linderman.

"Nothing really" said Peter.

"I see so what have you been doing with yourself since?" asked Linderman.

"I have been working at a paper factory in Odess Texas latley" said Peter using the Company's front as Linderman nodded as if knowing what he was talking about as Peter tried to hear what he is thinking.

"ah I see they found him" thought Linderman as Peter realised that he know's about the Company.

"So Peter would you like to go downstair's to freshen up?" Asked Linderman as Angela nodded at Peter.

"Yes please" said Peter noticing his mother nodding at him and taking the hint as Linderman nodded as he signalled for someone as the same man who took them there came back.

"This man will take you to a restroom to freshen up" said Linderman as Peter stood up and followed the man as they got in the elevator as there was an awkward silence as the man was chewing his bubble gum and blew a bubble while Peter looked at him and as the man looked at him Peter quickly looked away as the elevator stopped and the man got out as Peter followed as they reached the men's room. Peter was done in the bathroom as he made his way back to where Linderman and his mother were as he was just outside the room and he heard them talking.

"So Daniel I trust everything is set in motion" said Angela taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes it's all underway as shown by the paintings Peter will be going boom the day after Nathan get's elected to congress if Peter doesn't go boom then we have a back up plan in Odessa Texas, Another man who can explode is held captive by the Company as we speak if Peter fails then we will use him instead" said Linderman.

"Very good and you can gurantee that Nathan will win the election" said Angela as Peter was listening in on this.

"Yes the details are being worked out as we speak" said Linderman.

"Very good I only wish Arthur could see this happen" said Angela.

"I'm sure he would be very proud that his son's are making a difference in this world" said Linderman as Peter was shocked at this and realised he came into contact with Ted so he must have his abilities not thinking clearly he decides to leave quickly as he runs away and notices an open window as he jumps out and flies away not knowing who to turn to. He decides to ask Nathan whether he knows about this plot as he flies to his office.

Peter flys into the open window as he look's around and see's he guessed right in which was Nathan's office as he hears the door open and spins around to see Nathan walk through.

"Peter what are you doing here?" asked a suprised Nathan.

"Is it true?" asked Peter.

"Is what true?" asked Nathan confused.

"That your plotting to blow up New York and with me as the bomb" said Peter walking back in forth in the room frantically not knowing what to do and fearing what the answer will be as Nathan sighed.

"Look it wasn't my idea" said Nathan trieing to calm Peter down

"Typical that isn't it, It's someone else's idea to get you into congress" said Peter still walking around trying to calm down.

"I had no idea you were going to be the bomb honest" said Nathan holding his hands up trying to calm Peter down but he snapped as he sent Nathan flying against the wall.

"Stop lieing that's all anyone has ever done to me since I lost my memories they all lie and I'm sick of it" shouted Peter Nathan is shocked as Peter has never laid a hand on him before technically he still hasn't but that's not the point as Claire walk's through the door and see's what's happening as they both turn to see who it was.

"Peter what are you doing" said Claire shocked as Peter stood there clueless on what to do as he sees people in suits's come in behind her.

"Mr Pet... hey you" shouted one of them as they all ran for him but he send's them flying away as he jumps out of the window as he flys away leaving Nathan and Claire in shock as he keep's flying until he decides he can't go on anymore as he lands at an alleyway as he sinks down and leans against the wall feeling upset, angry, confused and scared that he is a now a walking nuclear bomb and he can't trust anyone to help him and he has no idea what to do about it but then he has an idea he remembers the man he got it from Ted he might still be at the paper factory in Texas if they haven't executed him already. He decided to go and break Ted out as he slowly got up and was about to set off for Texas but he heard someone call his name.

"Petrelli" he heard someone say as if they weren't sure if it was him as he turns around and he sees a tall man wearing glasses and another man with him.

"Petrelli it is you, You're alive" said the man with glasses as the other man look's suprised.

"Who are you?" asked Peter backing away not trusting them expecting to be lied to again.

"Peter it's me Bennet" said Bennet walking towards him.

"I don't know anyone called Bennet" said Peter backing away and looking behind him seeing if anyone was behind him as he looked back at Bennet.

"Peter it's me Bennet you saved my daughter in Texas, Claire" said Bennet as Peter stopped.

"Claire" said Peter thinking if this is his niece or another Claire.

"Yeah we found you in Texas after we all escaped from the Company" said Bennet as Peter was confused trieing to think and remember but got nothing as the other man was looking down but then looked up at him.

"He lost his memory all I can hear is static" said Parkman.

"Do you think the Haitian got him?" asked Bennet.

"How on Earth would I know" said Parkman as they looked at Peter.

"What is going on here" shouted Peter.

"Calm down we're here to help" said Bennet deciding to start from square one.

"All anyone say's they want to do is help but they all lie" shouted Peter.

"But we do we know that you were captured by the Company" said Bennet as Peter looked at him.

"What" said Peter.

"I Imagine your confused if you have lost your memory let us bring you up to speed. You were captured by the Company because of your abilities, We were captured too but we escaped we eventually find you after you escape and we set off for New York but they found us, We thought they killed you and they captured another man we were traveling with so we set off for New York alone and here we are having this conversation what happened to you?" asked Bennet as Peter listened to his thoughts seeing that he is telling the truth.

"All I remember is waking up from a tube in the Company and they told me that I suffered amnesia after a hit to the head and they told me I worked for them, I spent a few days working for them, I just found out that my mother, My brother and a man named Linderman are plotting to blow up New York with me as the bomb" said Peter as they looked at him shocked as he look's at them.

"Well say something for god's sake" said Peter as they snapped out of it.

"Well that's a shocker, I can only imagine what lies the told you" said Bennet dryly then Peter remembers something.

"Hang on you said you were traveling with someone else was he called Ted?" asked Peter.

"Yeah we were why?" Bennet asked back.

"Because I met him back at the factory" said Peter as Bennet and Parkman look at eachother.

"Well at least they haven't executed him yet" said Bennet.

"So what happens now?" asked Peter.

"Well we were traveling to New York to take out their new tracking device care to join us Peter" said Bennet.

"No I can't I have to find Ted and control this power I have before I blow New York off the map" said Peter.

"That's not a good idea Petrelli at least not yet" said Bennet.

"I don't know how long I have before I blow I have to do this ASAP" said Peter as Bennet sighed.

"Alright but we have to hurry take us back to Texas I can get us inside, I have a bad feeling about this" said Bennet as Peter grabbed them and teleported them to Texas, One block from the factory.

"Okay we better go see an old friend first he can supply us with what we are going to need" said Bennet as he started walking as Parkman and Peter looked at him and then wondering where are they going eachother before following as they walked into a shop with Bennet talking to the woman at the counter.

"Hello is Victor around?" asked Bennet.

"Yeah he's in the back I'll go get him" said the girl as she goes to the back and after a while an elderly man walk's out and see's Bennet.

"Hey Bennet you old dog how you doing" said Victor greeting Bennet.

"Hi Victor still running this old shack" smiled Bennet looking around as they shook hands.

"Yeah sure am how's the family?" asked Victor as Bennet's facial expression doesn't change.

"Yeah they're good" replied Bennet.

"So how can I help you gentleman?" asked Victor looking at Parkman and Peter.

"We're here to pick up the rest of the stuff" said Bennet as he raised his voice a little when he said stuff.

"Ah yes it's here in the back" said Victor motioning for them to follow as they did as he walks into a room and pulls out several suit cases as Bennet takes one and opens it revealing a handgun with several cartridges as Victor opens another and takes out an AK-47 and another with a shotgun inside as Peter and Matt looked at them shocked as they open more cases to find more guns.

"So what do you boy's want then?" asked Bennet as Peter and Matt snap out of it to look at them.

"How... how on earth did you get all these?" Matt asked Victor.

"Been saving for a rainy day" laughed Victor as Bennet passes Matt a hand gun then an AK-47 as he look's at it.

"Well just looking at it isn't going to help us will it" said Bennet as he hands a handgun to Peter who look's like he doesn't have a clue what he's doing with it.

"Is this your first time holding a gun junior?" asked Victor.

"Yes it is" say's Peter looking at the gun as Victor searches in one of the cases.

"You keep hold of that then use it when you have to here use this, This might be better suited for you" said Victor as he takes out a katana sword similar to what future Hiro had Peter noticed as he hesitantly took the blade while staring at it wide eyed as Matt tapped him on the shoulder as he loaded his handgun and AK-47.

"Okay we're set thank's again as always Victor and take care" said Bennet as he walks ut with Peter and Matt following.

"That's okay remember you didn't get these here right and remember Victor is the only man for guns" said Victor as Bennet laughs.

"Ah crazy old Victor" said Bennet as they walked to Primatech Paper as they hid behind a wall with the back entrance to Primatech on the other side.

"Okay here's the plan Peter you sneak in with your invisibilty and find Ted we'll distract their attention" said Bennet as he was about to spring out but stopped and looked at Peter.

"And Peter kill everyone who get's in your way" said Bennet as Peter didn't like that sentence as he has never killed anyone before but nodded as they prepared to go in.

* * *

Please leave a review so I know that people actually like this fic and any critism is welcome. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Sooner or Later**

Candice had just got into the factory prepared for whatever assignment they could throw at her and before she knew it the alarms went off as agents were rushing around her as she shouted over to one to see what was going on.

"What the hell's going on?" shouted Candice trying to shout over the alarms.

"There's been a security breach Miss Wilmar" shouted the agent as they ran off as she could hear gunshots at the other end of the hallway she ran off to find Thompson and get her orders on what to do as she find's him in his office who was loading his handgun.

"Whats going on sir?" asked Candice.

"It's Bennet he's back with Parkman and looking for Sprague we have several scientists here in the building that we can't let them kill so I need you to get over to the lab and get them out and back to New York" said Thompson handing her a gun as she takes it.

"What about Peter, Where's he?" asked Candice putting the gun away.

"We can't get a hold of him we will have to go without him for now, Hurry and get those scientists out of here" said Thompson as he walks out the door and Candice goes the other way as she was slowly approaching a door with a small window as she heard gunshots as she hid next to the door and slowly took out her gun and slowly looked through the small window on the door and as soon as she peeked through an agents head smashed into the window as she shot back in suprise as the agents body slid down the door leaving small blood stains on the window as she slowly look's through the window again as she see's six guards with machine guns shooting machine guns in her direction.

"Wow these bullet proof doors did come in handy after all" thought Candice as she continues to look through as the guards made a line and were walking towards the door but then one guard was sent flying to her left as another one was sent flying to her right as the third was shooting his machine gun but then she saw his torso got sliced through the middle and he was then sent flying to her right leaving a big blood stain on the wall. The fourth man was sent to the wall and was slammed against it several times as the fifth man was shooting in that direction in panic shooting his own teamate before the guard flew onto him knocking him over as the guard got up and aimed his rifle but he was tripped up and in mid air he was sliced in half as the two ends crumpled onto the floor as Candice looked on in shock as she shakily opened the door she tried not to show it but she was frightened as she slowly made her way down the hall trying to avoid touching the blood and several corpses as she looks down the end of the hall and see's that the sixth was floating in mid air and see's sticking out of his back was the end of a sword, She couldn't see who was holding the sword as he was hid around the corner the agent was then sent flying to the wall as he crumpled down to the floor leaving a mark on the wall as she presses herself against the opposite wall so whoever did all this didn't see her as she peek's around the corner to whoever was doing this slice the wall panel for the door into the lab as the door opened as he went through as Candice waited for a minute to gather her wits before she followed him in.

She walks into the room which was full of computers holding her gun as she see's a scientist looking up at what seemed nothing but then a hooded figure holding a sword appeared as if turning visible was walking towards him as neither of them have seen Candice yet.

"Wha... wha... what do you want from me" cried the scientist as he was cowering against the wall as the hooded figure walked closer towards him.

"Where is Ted Sprague" said the man as Candice thought she recognised that voice as she springs out and shoots at the man but the man held up his sword as the bullet went through the sword and split into two as one half goes through the wall next to the scientists head and the other next to his leg as Candice was shocked that he was that quick and he didn't even turn around to see the bullet coming as she froze in fear it wasn't often she gets scared stiff but this was an appropriate time to be as the man turns around and see's Candice as she see's who it is.

"Peter" said Candice wide eyed and in shock as she never expected this as she lowers her gun.

"You" was all Peter said as he raised his blade and backed away.

"Peter what are you doing" said Candice walking towards him.

"I'm not going to tell you" said Peter keeping his blade raised as Candice still tried to approach him as he continued to back away.

"Do you know that the Company are going to kill you if they find out" said Candice still shocked it's Peter and that he would kill all those people.

"I found out that you all kidnapped me so you'll probably kill me anyway" said Peter as several agents burst in and start shooting at him but he uses a cold frost to freeze all the bullets as he runs over and kill's all the agents as Candice look's on in shock and horror, She never imagined Peter becoming a cold blooded killer.

"Peter stop this isn't like you" pleaded Candice.

"You know nothing about me and don't pretend you do" shouted Peter.

"you have lost your memory Peter I think I know more about you then you do" said Candice as Peter stopped and realised that she actually might be right but then also remembered what Tara said that he had his mind erased and what Bennet said that he was captured by the Company, He put's two and two together that they must have erased his memory.

"You... it was you who" said Peter stepping backwards again holding his blade back up.

"It was me what?" asked Candice confused.

"It was you people who took my memory wasn't it" shouted Peter as Candice's facial expression didn't give anything away as more agents ran in trying to take Peter by suprised as hs temper snapped and killed them all with his blade as he was now breathing heavily as he turned back to Candice.

"Alright Peter it was the company who took your memories and used you for assignments" said Candice.

"And to think I was stupid enough to do it all with no questions asked I even slept with you for god's sakes" shouted Peter holding his head in his hands.

"We have your memories on a file we use it for everyone we bring in I could get them for you, Look I know this look's bad but I want to help you I want to be on your side" said Candice as Peter look's up at her.

"Nobodies on my side" shouted Peter as he heard his cell phone go off as he answered it.

"Peter it's Bennet we have Ted we're heading to the meeting place now we'll meet you there" said Bennet as he hung up, Having no other reason to stick around he held his blade up looking like he was about to strike but then he felt a sharp pain shoot through his whole body as he dropped to both knee's as he the pain then shot into his head as he screamed again as he slammed his head on the ground trying anything to stop the pain as Candice looked at him in shock.

"Whats happening" said Candice as Peter kept hitting his head on the ground but then the pain suddenly stopped as he was breathing heavily as he slowly got up as Candice was now scared as he looked at her but suddenly his whole vision turned red he could see Candice and where he was but it was all in red as he looked around.

"What have you people done to me" shouted Peter looking around as Candice was confused at this.

"What are you talking about?" asked Candice as Peter turned to look at her but then his wholevision went blurry and then it all turned into what looked like static as the shooting pain came back as he was screaming again as he instictivly raised his sword and started swinging, jumping and running around the room destroying several computers as the scientist curled up against the wall covering his ears and closing his eyes as Peter stopped as he regained his vision and ran away leaving Candice and the scientist as Thompson and several agents ran in to see the carnage.

"What on earth happened here?" asked Thompson helping Candice up who was shocked at the turn of events.

"That psycho killed everyone here and everyone outside he ran off" cried the scientist while Candice didn't say anything.

"Are you okay Candice?" Thompson.

"Err yeah I'm fine just a little shaken up" replied Candice as Thompson nodded.

"Get her checked out send out every availible agent we have we must get Sprague and kill whover gets in the way" commanded Thompson as the agents run away leaving Candice and Thompson.

"We still can't get a hold of Peter but we're going to use the new tracking device to find him" said Thompson as he walks away leaving Candice to think about all that's just happened.

* * *

There you go another chappie, What happened to Peter will be explained in later chapters, Please review.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Sooner or Later**

Bennet and Matt were at the agreed meeting place with Matt carrying an unconcious Ted Sprague over his shoulder waiting for Peter for what seemed like hours as he eventually turns up.

"What happened to you Petrelli we've been waiting for ages" said Matt.

"Sorry ran into a bit of trouble" said Peter deciding not to tell them what happened in the lab with Candice.

"Well we have Ted we better get him out of here and somewhere he can recover" said Bennet.

"I can take care of that" said Peter as he grabs Bennet and Matt and teleports them to his appartment in New York as he looks out the door to see if there was anyone outside looking for him as Matt lay's Ted on the sofa as Bennet look's out the window as he see's Claire walking down the road as he runs out the door past Peter.

"Where are you going" shouts Peter.

"I'll be right back watch over Ted" Bennet shouts back as he heads outside for Claire as he walks over to her as she see's him.

"Dad" said Claire in disbelief as she runs over and hug's Bennet as he hugs back while Matt and Peter watch through the window as Peter was confused as he thought Nathan was her father.

"How are you Claire" said Bennet taking her face in his hands.

"Yeah I'm fine daddy" said Claire almost in tears as Peter and Matt continue to watch as they heard a groan behind them as they turn around and see Ted starting to stir as he slowly open's his eyes and realises he's not in the factory anymore as he see's Peter and attacks him taking him down and goes to punch him but Matt grabs his arm.

"Ted what are you doing" shouts Matt trying to rip Ted off of Peter.

"This guy sold us out he works for them" shouted Ted as he kept trying to get at Peter while Matt stops him.

"No he doesn't he's on our side" shouted Matt.

"He's right Ted I had amnesia and they lied to me" shouted Peter trying to get out from under Ted before sending Ted against the wall so he would listen.

"Look Ted I had amnesia and they lied to me about me, you, Parkman and Bennet I found out in the end I'm sorry. Now I need your help" said Peter.

"You expect me to believe you and just help you out cause you need it" said Ted as he started to glow.

"He's not lieing Ted settle down" said Parkman.

"Did he tell you or did you rip it out of him" said Ted.

"Both so I believe him" said Parkman as Ted settled down and he stopped glowing as Bennet and Claire walked through the door and see's them.

"Well you're finally awake" said Bennet as Claire see's Peter.

"Peter what is going on Nathan and Angela are worried sick" said Claire as Peter look's at her not sure on what to say.

"Why whats happened Claire?" asked Bennet.

"Peter threatened his brother and ran away everyone was worried about him" said Claire looking at Peter while he had a blank face on still not sure what to say.

"We must have found you right after that" said Bennet looking at Peter who nodded.

"Yeah you did" said Peter.

"They are all worried about you Peter" said Claire.

"Let them I'll talk to them later right now I have bigger problems like trying not to blow up" said Peter.

"So what is basically going on exactly?" Asked Ted.

"I found out that a man named Linderman and my Mom plan on blowing up New York with me as the bomb I absorbed your abilities back at the factory, I need you to help me control it so I don't go boom" said Peter as Ted who was looking down looking like he was thinking about it.

"No" said Ted before trying to walk out but Bennet who was in the way of the door shoved him away.

"We are all apart of events that are out of our control so we all need to stick together and find the best way to deal with this" said Bennet as they discussed what they were going to do.

"So Peter you say you met Linderman here in New York which is good so we don't have to go all the way to Las Vegas to deal with him" said Bennet as Peter nodded.

"Now Peter and Ted will have to go somewhere safe until this is all over" said Bennet.

"Hang on I want to fight I am involved in all this in more ways then one I want my memories back" said Peter.

"We'll get them back but we need you and Ted away from New York as soon as possible if there is a plot to blow it up" said Bennet as Peter was thinking of another plan but then he thought of one.

"Hang on Candice told me they have my file back at the factory can't I go back there and get something to jog my memory" said Peter as Bennet thought about it.

"It is risky but it will get you away from New York the trouble is you are a danger in Texas" said Bennet.

"Look all I want is my life back all I will do is go in get what I want and get back out" said Peter as Bennet thought about it as Matt and Ted looked at eachother and sighed.

"Alright change of plan you go to Texas take Ted with you get your file, Get out and go to somewhere safe" said Bennet as Peter nodded.

"Hey I have a cabin in the Nevada desert" said Ted raising his hand. as everyone looked at him.

"That's perfect" said Bennet.

"So it's settled then Peter, Ted you two go back to Primatech, Find Peter's file, Get out and go to Nevada, Parkman we're going to Kirby Plaza and take out that tracking device then we'll take care of Linderman, Claire you need to go someplace safe" said Bennet as Claire nodded.

"Okay daddy" said Claire as she hugged Bennet.

"Then what are we waiting for let's get some payback" said Ted as his hand's start glowing as he walks out the door as Parkman cocked his gun and followed as Bennet smiled as he followed leaving Claire and Peter as Claire look's at thinking at how nice and sweet he was when she visited him in jail now he's turned into an angry, Confused and hateful person as Peter who looks to be in deep thought as he snaps out of it and looks at Claire but she looks away and walks out the door. Peter sighs as he follows them.

They are walking in the street Peter and Ted have agreed to see Bennet and Matt into the building then they will teleport to Primatech as they were all walking down the street and Peter suddenly felt a twinge of pain in his head as he grabs a nearby wall to balance himself as Parkman feel's it as he turns around to look at him.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Matt as Peter waves him off.

"Peter whats wrong" asked Claire as Peter look's around and his vision turns red again as he look's around frantically seeing that everything was red again while everyone was looking at him as he was getting creeped out at this.

"Peter whats happening?" asked Claire while suddenly it all stopped and Peter could see normally again as he looked around again and he saw Tara across the road looking at him.

"Tara" said Peter as if not sure it was her as he crossed the road and walked over to her as everyone else looked at him in confusion as he walked over to her.

"Tara" said Peter in shock.

"Yeah it's me" thought Tara with a smile on her face as Peter heard as she grabbed him and pulled him in a hug.

"What are you doing here I left you in Russia" said Peter letting go of Tara as the others cross over and walks up to them.

"Who is this girl Peter?" asked Claire looking a little jealous.

"This is Tara a girl I met on an assignment in Russia she has abilities as well but I didn't turn her in" said Peter as everyone looked at her suprised.

"Well what can she do?" asked Matt listening to her thoughts.

"I have ESP abilities similar to you buddy" thought Tara looking at Matt as Matt heard like everybody else.

"What the hell" thought Matt as Tara giggled.

"So Tara what are you doing here?" asked Peter.

"Well I know that you live in New York so I came here to look for you" said Tara.

"It's a good thing you did Miss, Peter was just about to leave town" said Bennet.

"Oh yeah where are you going" asked Tara.

"To Texas" said Peter as Tara heard his thoughts on why and what he hopes to accomplish.

"Oh I see well can I come?" asked Tara as Peter looked at Bennet waiting for an answer as he sighed.

"Yeah okay the more the merrier" smiled Bennet as they walked Bennet and Matt into the building and Claire left without saying goodbye to Peter as she wass jealous of Tara as she walks away as Tara look's at Peter.

"Look Peter I know what you're doing and its crazy" said Tara.

"Look all I want is my memories and my life back and I will do anything to have them again" said Peter.

"And what if you can't have them" said Tara.

"I don't know we'll find out when we get to that" said Peter.

"There is another thing Peter, You have been suffering from some sort of pain lately haven't you" said Tara.

"Yeah I have how did you know?" asked Peter.

"I could sense it but luckily I have been able to suppress it if it wasn't for me you would be in tremendous pain right now" said Tara.

"Thanks for that since you know everything could you explain where it came from?" asked Peter.

"Now that I don't know Peter I have no idea where it from" said Tara.

"Look I hate to interupt this but are we going or what" said Ted eagerly as they look at him and Pter sighs.

"Yeah alright" sighed Peter as he grabs Tara and Ted and teleports back to outside the factory where he took Bennet and Parkman as they prepared to break in.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sooner or Later**

"Alright here we are, Now Ted don't just rush in lets take this one step at a time" said Peter looking at Ted who shrugs.

"Oh come on if we rush in and blow the place up they will never see that coming" said Ted.

"True but you will be blowing up what I need if you do" said Peter as Ted nodded.

"Okay remember Peter You need me around you if you want me to keep this pain of yours suppressed" said Tara as Peter nodded.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah lets do this already" said Ted as he started walking towards the factory as Peter and Tara followed as Peter grabs Ted and Tara and becomes invisible making them invisible as well as they slowly walk along the corridors.

"So where is this file of yours?" asked Ted.

"They keep the files in a room just around the corner, So I assume mine will be there as well" said Peter.

"You assume, Haven't you heard that assumption is always the mother of all fuck ups, If you used to work for them maybe they kept it somewhere else" said Ted.

"If you have a better idea I'd like to hear it" said Peter.

"Will you to keep it down we might get heard" said Tara whispering while looking around to make sure no one is there as they make their way down the hall and to the room where Peter said the files would be. Peter looked through them until he eventually came to the file that say's Petrelli on it as he opens it and see's a disk with a load of paperwork in the file as he quickly look's through it and notices a few pages that has the title: Project Khameleon. Curious because that basically sums up his ability as he quickly searches through it and reads.

"Project Khameleon was a success and Linderman's men was right on the money when they said little Petrelli's DNA can reshape it's self, Anybody with powers we put in close proximity with him he can do it also. We put him with Bob's kid Elle to play with and he was giving off electricity like she can do. He even managed to copy Linderman's healing powers we put him with several other people with abilities that he has managed to absorb which include a man the Company got from India that has the power of astral projection which basically means the soul leaving the physical body and wander as an invisible spirit around the world he can even enter a person's dream. This was troublesome after he left his body it took hours for him to return to his body and we barely managed to keep it from the Petrelli's and Linderman but no matter how much he absorbed they didn't seem satisfied with what he as it's if they want something very specific for him to absorb. At this rate if it were up to me I wouldn't let little Peter live a normal life horrible I know but we keep little Elle here and thats only with electricity manipulation imagine what we'd have to do to keep Peter safe. Oh well at least Elle would have someone to play with, Lord knows what other abilities he will absorb as he lives his life like a normal human being whether he will know it or not. Plus what if he absorbs too much I have no idea what will happen if he has too many abilities that he will be able to control. I expressed my concern's to the Petrelli's and Linderman and they said they will deal with that, I hate it when they say that it usually means that they have something extreme in mind to get what they want..." Peter stopped reading as he couldn't bear to read anymore he then realises the reason they weren't satisfied with what he had picked up is because they want him to pick up something like Ted's ability. Just when thing's couldn't get any worse he find's out that his parents and Linderman have been plotting for him to blow New York since he was a kid. He kicked the nearest thing out frustration which happened to be a table as he was upset and on the verge of tears.

Peter what's wrong?" asked Tara concerned as Peter shoves his file in front of Tara and shows her the page as she quickly reads through it while he wipes his nose while sniffing as Tara finishes it and nods as she rubs his shoulder trying to calm him down while Ted look's at them dumbfounded.

"What is going on?" asked Ted.

"I have basically been a walking lab experiment since I was a kid thanks to my own parents who have been waiting until I met someone who has the capability to blow themselves up so I can do it, You basically" shouted Peter as he continued to smash stuff out of anger while Tara was looking down at the floor not sure what to say. She has been a lab experiment before as well.

"Peter I know how you feel" said Tara.

"How on Earth do you know how I feel" shouted Peter walking back and forth.

"Because I was a lab experiment when I was little. I was raised in a German lab and at least you don't remember but I have to live with those memories for the rest of my life" said Tara almost in tears as Peter gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry, I just go so angry about all this and you're right I don't remember and you do and I'm really sorry" said Peter.

"Hold on if you don't remember it do you remember a Haitian when you were little?" asked Ted as Peter thought about it trying to remember years and years back realising he does.

"Yeah I remember a teenager who was a Haitian years ago" said Peter actually remembering the man himself but everything before hand is just blank.

"That freaking Haitian" said Ted kicking the table.

"Why do you know him?" asked Peter.

"Yeah he erased mine and Parkmans memories he must have erased yours" said Ted as Peter nodded.

"So what now?" asked Tara.

"We have what we came for, We have your file you can read it at the cabin so can we blow this place up already" said Ted as his hands are starting to glow.

"Yeah alright let's get out of here" said Peter as he grabs ghis file and they walk out of the room and are heading for the exit but as they are walking down the hallway men in SWAT uniforms walk out and point machine guns at Peter, Ted and Tara as they held their hands up as Thompson moves in front of them pointing at them with a handgun with Candice behind him with her arms folded.

"Well Peter it's nice to see you again and our dear friend Mr Sprague, We were suprised when we looked through the security cameras to see that a file was floating in mid air but when we saw that the file was called Petrelli we figured you broke in and took a peak at your file which is very naughty of you Peter" said Thompson.

"You lied to me all this time, All the assignments you were just using me to do your dirty work" said Peter.

"We do whatever is necessary to get the job done to protect the innocent if that means manipulating a poor soul into helping us then so be it" said Thompson.

"And me being an experiment as a child what about that?" asked Peter.

"That was our employers decision to use you, We simply follow orders" said Thompson.

"So what happens now?" asked Peter.

"Well we are going to detain you and kill your friends here then wait for orders on what to do with you whatever they may be, We might erase your memory again and start from scratch or simply kill you to keep you from being a nuisance" said Thompson.

"So you will execute him like everyone else that you have ever captured" shouted Tara.

"If that is what we are told to do then so be it but this gun I'm holding is only a tranquiliser so I can't kill you right now" said Thompson as he points the gun at Tara.

"Wait no don't shoot her" shouted Peter as Thompson shot her with the gun as he tries to push her out of the way but is too late as the tranquiliser hits Tara as they land on the floor as Peter checks over Tara who slips into unconciousness as he turns to look at Ted who look's at him in shock.

"Petrelli your eyes are glowing red" say's Ted as Peter's vision then turns red as he look's around him and see's red again as he panics while everyone is looking at him confused and at a loss on what to do a Peter felt that sharp pain rush to his head again as he started screaming as he fell to both knees holding his head as he screamed while everyone was in shock or confused a they kept looking at eachother an Thompson wondering what on Earth do they do.

"What do we do sir?" asked a bemused agent.

"Put him to sleep" said Thompson as he aims his tranq gun at Peter but before he could shoot Peter suddenly punched Thompson in the face and sent everyone flying backwards using Telekinesis as his vision turns back to normal he look's around to see whats happened as if he didn't know what he had done as he panicked as he picked up Tara and handed her and his file to Ted.

"Ted take Tara and my file and get to that cabin" shouted Peter.

"And what are you going to do?" Ted shouted back.

"I don't know just get her out of here and try to wake her up as fast as you can" shouted Peter as Ted nodded and ran off carrying Tara and his file as Peter stayed behind looking at his hands trying to control another outbreak like that as Candice stumbles up and ran over to him.

"Peter whats going on?, Whats wrong with you?" asked Candice.

"I don't know" shouted Peter as his vision went static again as he look's around but all he could see was static in grey and white as he holds his head as Candice look's at him confused as Peter feels that sharp pain shoot through his whole body again as he shakes and screams violently as several agents get back up and aim with their rifles at Peter but suddenly the ground disappears beneath them as they all fall until their necks stick out from the ground as Thompson aims his gun at Peter and shoots several times but they were all sent away from Peter as Candice stood back.

"I'm losing myself" shouted Peter as his hands started to glow but his chest and torso started to glow blue with frost as then illusions were made from no where taking them to random places.

"I don't think he can control his abilities" Candice shouted to Thompson who nodded as he aimed his gun at Peter and tried to shoot again but they just flew away from him and Thompson was sent flying backwards crashing into a wall as Peter eventually stopped but he collapsed to his knees breathing heavily as Candice brought the illusion back to the factory as Peter slowly stood up.

"Peter you need help" said Candice helping him up as he shoves her away.

"Stay away from me leave me alone" shouted Peter he was in tremendous pain but he hates the Company to not trust them to help him as he teleports away leaving Candice alone as Thompson recovers while the agents try to get out from their hole's.

"Candice we have discovered that Sprague has a cabin in the Nevada Desert they said they were going there, I'm giving you the assignment to find Petrelli and bring him back here by any means necessary kill the girl and Sprague" said Thompson as he walks away leaving Candice to worry about Peter, She may never admit it to anyone but she cares deeply about him but if she defies the orders of the Company she has no where else to go as she has no other choice but to head out to the desert to find them as she thinks of a plan on the way there.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sooner or Later**

Angela was pacing back and forth worrying sick about Peter. While she was with Linderman they realised Peter was gone for a very long time they asked the man that was escorting him to the rest room to see where he was but he said Peter said he could find his own way back and they noticed an open window, she then recieves a phone call from Nathan saying Peter had went to see him and claimed he knew about their plot to blow up New York and threatened Nathan before flying away again and no one has heard from him since. She has sent several people out looking for him but with no luck.

She was still pacing back and forth but the Peter appeared right before her making her jump as Peter looked at himself and tapping himself around his body as if checking for something while breathing heavily but then he looks at Angela.

"Peter you frightened me there, I have been worried sick about you, Everyone has been looking for you" said Angela as Peter just stared at her as Angela sighed.

"I take it you found out about our plot to blow up New York then" said Angela looking down at the floor while Peter kept staring at her not looking away.

"I also found out you and dad used me as a lab rat when I was a kid making me absorb all these abilities till I absorbed one that you were happy with, Like one that means I can explode and be able to blow up New York. Why what is so important about blowing up New York that you have to use your own son to do it" shouted Peter.

"Well where to start with that..." said Angela contemplating about how to start as Peters phone went off as he answered.

"Hello" said Peter not looking away at Angela.

"Petrelli it's me Sprague it's Tara she's come through and she shot up screaming about some terrible things she has seen in her dreams and keeps asking for you, Where the hell are you" said Ted as Peter could hear Tara screaming in the background.

"Okay I'll be right there" said Peter hanging up.

"We'll talk about this later" said Peter turning his back on Angela and was about to teleport away before Angela spoke.

"Well aren't you going to ask me about these shooting pains that you have been suffering lately" said Angela who regained her composure.

"What do you know about that?" asked Peter as he spun around.

"That you have pain shooting through your entire body and that your entire vision turns red and judging with the way you appeared it was happening just now" said Angela raising an eyebrow.

"How do you know all this?" asked Peter shocked.

"Your father went through the same thing in the final few weeks of his life he tried to keep it from you and Nathan so you wouldn't worry, It eventually drove him mad and on top of that with his condition he gave up and committed suicide" said Angela.

"If you know all about it then answer me this, What is it, What is happening to me?" asked Peter

"Well when the scientists studied your father they found out that a very rare virus ran in his blood and it takes effect after over exersion of your abilities, Apparently after too much it can even alter your genetic code into something else what it is we don't know as your father died before we could find out but when it takes effect you lose control of your abilities" said Angela.

"I was going through it before I got here how come I'm not now" asked Peter.

"Well I can explain that, I have an old friend that suppresses the abilities of those around him" said Angela.

"Yeah where is he?" asked Peter.

"Over there" said Angela nodding behind Peter as he turns around to see the Haitian reveal himself with Claire behind him as Peter then recognised him.

"You, You were there at the lab years ago" said Peter remembering him while the Hatian stared at him blankly.

"He was where Peter?" asked Claire confused.

"He was there all those years ago wasn't he mom" said Peter not taking his eyes off the Haitian.

"Yes he was dear" said Angela as the Haitian looked over at Angela then back at Peter who put his hand up expecting to send the Haitian flying across the room but nothing happened as the Haitian just stood there staring at him as Pete looked at his hand.

"As I said Peter he is able to suppress abilities around him. He is also suppressing this virus you have caught as it runs with your abilities" said Angela as Peter kept looking at his and and the Haitian.

"Virus, What Virus?" asked Claire concerned as everyone turned to look at her.

"Oh nothing dear, Nothing to worry yourself with. Can you wait for us outside dear, the three of us need to talk" said Angela hoping that she will co-operate

"Not until I hear about this virus you have Peter" said Claire getting more and more concerned and them not telling her anything isn't doing much to ease her nerves.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with dear it's being taken care of" said Angela.

"Why is everyone always keeping me in the dark I would actually like to hear the truth for once in my life" shouted Claire as everyone looked at her with an awkward silence as Peter knew he couldn't hang around much longer as Tara need's him and the Company are likely going to be on to them any time now as Angela broke the silence.

"There are forces at work that you cannot hope to understand yet Claire but when you do I hope that having the benefit of my experience will make you see for what it all is and be able to walk away from it all before it gets worse" said Angela.

"What do you mean?, What are you talking about?" shouted Claire.

"Yeah Mom what are you talking about?" asked Peter.

"There isn't enough time to explain, Claire wait outside for us I will explain everything when we leave New York" said Angela as a man in a suit came in and waited for Claire to follow him as she reluctantly did as she look's back at them before she leaves hoping Peter will be okay.

"Okay so Mom what's going on, Why blow up New York?, Why use me?, Whats going on everything? I want answers" shouted Peter as Angela took out a tissue and blowed her nose as she was in tears.

"Im so sorry Peter but this bomb has to happen, Nathan need's to become a congressman and the president after that. Don't worry you will survive this bomb Peter" said Angela.

"Why do you need me to explode in order for Nathan to become president" shouted Peter as Angela look's at her watch.

"I'm sorry there's no time to explain I'm so sorry Peter" said Angela wiping a few more tears away as she nods at the Haitian behind Peter before he could turn around Peter felt a wet cloth being smothered across his mouth as he struggled but the Haitian is way to strong as he throw's him onto a desk holding him down by standing on the desk and placing a knee in Peter's gut as Peter tried to struggle but he didn't have much strength left as he could see Angela walk over to them and placed a blindfold over Peter's eyes and kissed his forehead.

"I am sorry Peter When you explode we wil come back for you I promise" said Angela asshe then look's up at the Haitian.

"Take everything and leave him in Kirby Plaza then get out of New York" said Angela as she turns and walks away as the Haitian nods and put's a hand over Peter's eyes and Peter starts screaming as Angela walk's away but cringes at Peter's screams as the Haitian places the cloth over his mouth and Peter slowly slips into unconciousness as Angela's phone goes off as she answer's.

"Hello, Yes Mr Linderman we have him, He's on his way to Kirby Plaza now, Okay we're on our way bye" said Angela hanging up as she look's over at Peter and the Haitian who is picking up Peter and throws him over his shoulder and leaves as Angela then leaves by another door and walks down the hall where Claire is waiting.

"Come now dear it's time to leave" said Angela.

"Hold on where's Peter and the Haitian?" asked Claire.

"They have a few thing's to take care of first" said Angela as they walk down the hallway as Angela put's on the best smile she could muster.


End file.
